Hidden Demons
by LunaLlena711
Summary: Nathalia Valiant had a life once with a family and all. But when all of that was taken away, she vowed to destroy Dracula at any cost. Problem is: his death will cost her her life
1. Prologue  Tansylvania 1887

**Hidden Demons**

_Prologue_

**_Transylvania- 1887_**

From where she stood, the view was just so frightening, yet to her, it was just as pathethic. A horde of angry shouting humans making their way to Castle Frankenstein. Women and men alike lit the night with flaming torches and angry shouts like angry firefly's. A group of men rolling a large and long tree trunk that had been cut down for the occassion. A weapon against the caslte's huge wooden doors that guarded the castle safely. They were all just too pathethic.

She tore her gaze away from the angry mob and stared upon the castle that stood tall and dark that night. _Like a looming vampire,_ she thought. The thought lit a spark of hate inside her. Did it all have to come to this? Why now?

_ooo_

A loud clap of thunder roared inside the laboratory as the last spark of life subsided. Dr. Victor Frankenstein stood beside his creation as it groaned to life.

"It's alive." he said ina whisper at first. "It's alive. It's alive!" he yelled out in triumph. That moment was gone just as soon as it had come. He heard the distant angry shouts and pounding sounds. He rushed over to the large window that stared down below the castle's tower. An angry mob of villagers stood impatiently outside the castle's fortress, hungry for blood. His blood. A large tree trunk was being hit against the large wooden door which looked weakened to sustain anymore.

"There he is, hit it again!" someone yelled over the crowd, looking straight at Victor.

Victor backed away from the window, from the reality of it all.

"Success!"

Victor was startled, but recuperated when he acknowledged who it was. Count Dracula. "Oh, Count, it's just you." he said, staring at the man beofre him, his hand over his thumping heart as though to comfort it.

"I was beginning to lose faith, Victor." Count Dracula said, staring outside the window. "A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery."

"Yes, yes." Victor responded, walking away. "I must- I must escape this place."

In less than a second, Dracula appeared atop one of the railruns atop the lab, removing his black cloak. "Where are you going to run, Victor?" he asked, walking as he watched Victor rush around. "Your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcome in most of the civilized world." As more lightning flashed, Dracula's face had briefly transformed into the monster he was.

"I'll take him away, far away, where no one will ever find him." Victor said, packing things into a trunk he opened.

Behind him, the fire in the fireplace crackled softly; and Dracula walked on it's shelf. "Oh no, Victor. The time has come for me to take command of him." he said, smiling.

Victor turned around to face him, seemingly confused as to what Dracula was reffering to. "What are you saying?" he asked

Suddenly, the trunk closed abruptly and an angry Dracula appeared. "Why do you think I brought you here, gave you this castle, equipped your laboratory?" he roared.

Victor was now more confused and hurt. "You said you- You said you believed in my work." he said.

Dracula's face calmed, but his eyes showed some annoyance. "And I do." he said as he stood tall and turned his back to Victor. "But now that it is, as you yourself have said, a triumph... of science over God!-" more sudden sparks and roar of lightning as he yelled the last part.

Dracula looked back at Victor, as though making sure he was still there and had not fled, "- it must serve my purpose." he finished.

Victor looked at Count Dracula suspiciously. "What purpose?"

_ooo_

The doors were brought down at last and people ran into the courtyard. She stood still in the crowd as they all ran past her. She sensed something malignent. Her hooded face was hidden well, but she knew that anyone could immediately see her concern. For now, no one really cared. _He_ was here.

_ooo_

"Good God. I would kill myself before helping in such a task." Victor said, aghast after what Dracula had told him. As he backed away, he bumped into his creation as it moaned at the sudden contact.

"Feel free. I don't actually need you anymore, Victor." Dracula said indifferently. "I just need him. He is the key." he said, staring at the creature with glee as though it were a fortune.

Victor stared down at his creation. Could he give him up? He didn't dare. His eyes met the creature's and he stared at him with such a fatherly love.

"I could never allow him to be used for such evil." Victor said, staring at his _son _with much love.How could he?

Dracula smiled at the monster. "I could." he simply said. He then stared at Victor evily and walked towards him. Victor back away, fear all over his face. "In fact, my brides are insisting upon it."

"Igor!" Victor called his servant. A disfigured and hunchback amn apperead from above the lab and smiled.

"You have been so kind yo me, doctor. Caring and thoughtful, but he pays me." he said, chuckling.

Victor was betrayed in the most awfulest of ways. As his back hit the wall beside the fireplace, he heard a small _clang_. Behind him was a sword which he drew out out to defend himself, swinging it towards Dracula clumsily. "Stay back!"

"You can't kill me, Victor." Dracula said. He let the sword pierce him. Victor gasped loudly as he heard metal against flesh and he wasn't even harmed or screaming in pain. "I'm already dead_."_

_ooo_

From below the flight of stairs, she heard a scream. "No." she whispered. She ran up the stairs quickly to the lab. She barged through the door in time to see Dracula being pushed into the fire by one of the generators. Not far from the fireplace layed Dr. Frankenstein's dead body. The monster walked over to his creator and carried him outside. She followed, ignoring if Dracula was dead or alive. The creature couldn't be harmed by the humans or taken by Dracula and his brides.

The monster walked outside and as she neared, she heard someone call out, "Dr.Frankenstein!" What bad timing to call out someone.

When outside, she looked towards the villagers who were now looking towards her direction. The undertaker was the first one to react. "Look! It's headed for the windmill. Come on!" she yelled.

She hissed in annoyance. The villagers were so pathetic_. I'd gladly like to rip that cursed man's throat_!, she thought. The villagers were heading her way and so she thought it'd be best to also follow the monster's trail.

_ooo_

The generator blasted from the fireplace. Dracula stepped out calmly, his face and body badly charred. Still he walked and stood up as though nothing was wrong. He healed instantly, muscle and flesh coming back in place. He shook the last of the flames on him off with one quick swift.

Upon discovering that both Victor and his beast were gone, he was enraged. His human shadow then revealed him transforming into the monster he truly was. A huged winged creature roared triumphuntly as it was released from its human cage...

_ooo_

The crowd of people had beaten her and now she stood among the many people who pursued Frankenstein's monster. They all reached the windmill. From afar she could see the creature running inside the abandoned 'mill, closing the door just as five men tried to get to him.

She pushed the people aside, trying to get there before they did anything else. It wasn'y the beast's fault. Why must he suffer? Then, the worst had just begun.

"Burn it! Burn it down!" the undertaker commanded. "No!' she yelled. It was already too late. Torches flew through the air and landed on the windmill. It caught on fire almost immediately. Then, it exploded and everyone cheered. _How could they?,_ she thought, not believing what she saw.

The monster appeared on the 'mill's roof, staring at the crowd below, his creator in his arms. "Why?" he yelled out to them. Everyone silenced and looked up at him. Even she was surprised to hear him talk for the first time. He looked at al of them. Once more, he yelled, "Why?!"

An old woman fainted after hearing the monster speak. Then, the night air was filled with a loud screech. Everyone looked over at the castle as a huge and dark figure with large wings emerged from the castle. As it flew towards them, more screeches were detected and the large bat was joined by three more other figures smaller than him.

"Vampires." a young woman said, breaking the sudden silence. The man beside her freaked out. "Run! Run for your lives!" he yelled. Everyone did, but she stayed. The windmill collapsed, burning the monster and his creator to ashes. _I'm sorry I was too late,_ she said in her mind. She couldn't save them.

Before her appeared the four large bats in their human forms, landing gracefully. Three women were already whimpering, all huddled together, screeching as they did. Dracula stared at the large heap of fire and then at her. "I hope you are pleased, Nathalia." he told her, furious at the fact that his plans were burning along with the creature.

"I would have desire for both to live." she said, fighting for dominance over the fire's roar. "But it seems this will keep them both away from your evil." she said.

He took one step and her wrist-bow popped from beneath her cloak and was pointed at him. His brides hissed angrily, sensing the tension. He chuckled. "You cannot kill me, my dear. I _will_ live forever. I'am invincible." he said.

She smiled at him, removing her hood from her head to reveal long, straight raven hair, emerald eyes and the features of a Gypsy. "Let us find out if it is fact or myth."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the first chapter of my story. I've been inspired by **Celtic Aurora **to decide to post my first Van Helsing story. It is such a great movie and I recommend those who haven't seen it should see it. Hoped you enjoy the _long_ chapter that was almost too much for me to even notice how much I write. Please, comment on the story and tell me how it was. _Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 1: Forgiving Sins

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter for **Hidden Demons**, I just want to thank **Celtic Aurora** for posting a comment on my story. Thanks! Now, this scence isn't exactly my most favorite of scenes. I tried to at least make it a chapter and be as specific as possible. Hope you enjoy!! Read and Review, pretty please...

* * *

_Chapter 1: Forgiving Sins_

_**Vatican City, Rome 1888**_

Once more, his mission had failed for he had to use brute force. More like provoked. Van Helsing rode his horse to Rome, reaching the church in the Vatican City. He needed his sins to be forgiven and mind cleared. Paris had absolutely drained his enegy. As he entered the confession booth, he kneeled and made the sign of the cross. "Bless me Father, for I have-"

"Sinned. Yes, I know." a thick Romanian accent interrupted him. He sighed. _Here we go,_ he thought. "You are very good at that." the voice said. The face of an old man appeared, apparently furious, but tried to hide it. "You shattere the rose window." the priest accused him, not even looking at the hunter.

"Not to split hairs, but it was Mr.Hyde who did the shattering." the hunter retorted, annoyed at how fast things were going from bad to worse.

"Thirteenth century. Over 600 years old." the priest continued, ignoring the enraged man. After a moment, at last, the priest looked at him with much fury in his face. "I wish you a week in hell for that." he scolded with much anger.

"It would be a nice reprieve." the hunter said through clenched teeth. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Don't get me wrong." the priest said, moticing his temper. "Your results are unquestionable, but your method's attract far too much attention."

Van Helsing knew that he wasn't the silent or discreet person, but it was his way of dealing with the job. He was who he was.

"Wanted posters." the priest continued, as though to remind him how much unwanted attention was attracted. "We are not pleased."

That did it. "Do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and the Order do something about it?" he asked, enraged for being reminded what his _methods _attracted.

The priest seemed to have also reached his limit. The square woden door that hid their faces was slided to the side angrily. The priest's furious face appeared before Van Helsing. "Because we do not exist." he replied to his question.

"Well, then neither do I." Van Helsing replied harshly, standing up and preparing to walk out, only to be stopped by a metal fence that came down quick, blocking his way. "When we found you crawling up the steps of this church half-dead, it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do God's work." the priest said. "Why can't he do it himself?" the hunter snapped back.

"Don't blaspheme!" the priest scolded, pushing a lever next to him. The wall beind him and Van Helsing lifted to reveal a flight ot steps leading down below the church. "You already lost your memory as a penance for past sins. If you wish to recover it, I suggest you continue to heed the call." the priest said as he stood up and walked down the steps. "Without us, the world would be in darkness."

Van Helsing sighed. Another mission, he suspected. He followed the priest down the flight of stairs. _Why do I even bother?,_ he thought.

ooo

"What do you mean Velkan is dead?" Nathalia said, aghast after what Anna Valerious told her. Anna simply nodded her head solemnly. Nathalia suspected she was breaking inside. So much has happened to Anna and now, it seemed, God was not helping in any way. She was the last of the Valerious line. She sighed. "I should have been there to at least help." she said.

A sob escape Anna's lips. Nathalia looked at Anna to see her head looking down and sobbing. Nathalia hugged. "God, please," Nathalia said looking up into the heavens, "give us strength."

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please, review!! .- 


	3. Chapter 2: We Don't Trust Strangers

**A/N:** I tried to finish the chapter last night, but my mom kept glaring at me evilly shudders. Anyways, completed the rest and here goes my favorite scene of the whole movie, well, second. The first is when Van Helsing turns into a werewolf and fights Dracula. He was a pretty good looking werewolf sighs dreamily. Ahem. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 2: "We Don't Trust Strangers"_

**_Transylvania- Vaseria Village_**

Another mission was given to him and this time he had company; a friar by the name Carl. Carl and Van Helsing had actually known each other before, just that Carl had never been in one of his little trips around Europe. They were both sent to the far side of Romania, a cursed land. Transylvania. They stopped at the village called Vaseria. Upon arriving on horseback, the villagers were already glaring at them suspicously. Getting off the horses and tying the horses to a near post, they walked towards the village's town square.

Carl, sensing the tension, decided to divert his attention to some small talk. "So, what do you remember?" he asked the hunter.

"Not now,Carl."

"There must be something."

Van Helsing at least owed him that much. "I remember fighting the Romans at Massada." he said.

"That was in 73 A.D.!"

"You asked." Van Helsing snapped back.

Carl llooked around, examining the villager's faces. "What are we doing here?" he asked. "Why is it so important to kill this Dracula anyway?"

"Because he's the son of the Devil." Van Helsing replied, pulling his hat down a little more to hide his face.

"I mean besides that."

"Because if we kill him, anything bitten by him or created by him will also die."

"I mean besides that."

Van Helsing gave Carl a look of annoyance just as someone said behind the, "Welcome to Transylvania." The hunter sighed, dropping his bag ful of weapons and turned around to face the crowd of villagers with what seem as possible weapons; scythes, sticks, pitchforks. The man who called them out was smiling. A scrawny man wearing black attire and a top hat, grey hair spooling from underneath. He looked to be the undertaker.

"Is it always like this?" Carl asked. The hunter put his hand to his hips, examining the crowd and answering, "Pretty much."

Behind them was the sound of footsteps on a wooden platform. "You, turn around." a commanding female voice said. Both Carl and Van Helsing did as the voice had commanded them to, but kept their faces hidden beneath a hood and hat. More footsteps as the voice commanded, "Let me see your faces."

"Why?"

"Because we don't trust strangers."

"Strangers don't last long here. Five foot seven..." said the undertaker, measuring Carl with a tool he had taken out.

"Gentlemen, you may now be disarmed." the woman said. The villagers moved in closer. Van Helsing looked at them, his hand placed on his revolver. "You can try."

The villagers backed away, murmuring. "You refuse to obey out laws?" the woman questioned. The hunter looked up at the woman to come face-to-face with Anna Valerious. A hooded person stood beside her, face unable to be seen.

"The laws of men mean little to me." he said, looking at Anna, eye-to-eye. "Fine. Kill them." she commanded the villagers. The undertaker gasped in excitement. _At least someone was having a grand time,_ the hunter thought.

"I'm here to help you." he said, hoping she would change her mind. His battle was not with the villagers. "I don't need any help." she replied.

His attention seemed to be drawn behind Anna. "Really?"

_ooo_

Nathalia saw Gabriel taking out a crossbow and pointing it at Anna. She ducked and he pulled the trigger after a loud screech. Behind her, Dracula's brides were int heir demonic-bat form, screeching madly. _What?,_ she thought, not being able to believe what was going on.

"Everybody inside!" Anna yelled out. The villagers were all running in a frenzy, women looking for their children and men trying to fend the brides away. They never try to kill them, but it seemed Gabriel was clearly trying to kill them.

_ooo_

Anna was never expecting an attack in plaindaylight. It just wasn't a vampires nature. One of the brides intented to knock off Van Helsing. She pushed him out of the way, landing on top of him as they toppled. They looked at each other for a moment, but then she felt something grab her back and lift her. One of the vampires had caught her.

Van Helsing was quick on his feet and ran to catch her ankles. The bride hissed angrily at the sudden change of weight. She had no choice, but to let go. Both Anna and Van Helsing landed in a rather _awkward_ position. He pushed her off him, changing their position. "Stay here." he ordered. Now Anna shifted their position, pinning him. "You stay here. They're trying to kill me." she said as she got off of him and ran off.

_ooo_

Nathalia was pushed, making her fall facefirst. She got on her feet in an instant only to be hauled into a house through the window. Dazed, she got up clumsily, stumbling as she did. "You simply never give up, do you Nathalia?" as familiar voice said to her. Nathalia looked up to see Verona in her human form, staring at her fiercely. Nathalia removed her cloak. "Are you all so desperate to finish off Anna's family?" she asked.

Verona smiled, but no just any smile, one that hinted there was something more to what Nathalia had just said. "My dear, not only her. You're included as well and for one reason alone."

"Enough!" Nathalia yelled, pointing her wrist bow at Verona, pulling the trigger. It fired dozens of small arrows. She missed as Verona swiftly shifted into her monstrous demon adn flew away. She then noticed the clouds had begun to shift away from the sun. It would soon appear. "Damn." she cursed as she hid away from the sun's rays. She suspected the brides did as well.

_ooo_

Almost immediately, the brides were gone as the sun appeared. Van Helsing knew that they weren;t gone for long. He looked around for Anna who appeared from her hiding place. "It's the sun." she said, though he obviously had known that. Then, he heard a noise in the well. He swiftly turned behind him, crossbow ready. Anna approached the well cautiously, a discarded scythe in hand. She looked at Van Helsing, he looked at her. They both nodded.. and quickly looked inside the well. Nothing but a pit of darkness.

"Uh... V-Van Helsing." Carl muttere, noticing that the clouds were beginning to cover the sun once more.

Suddenly, a swift movement of air and took Anna as it pushed Van Helsing. The vampire caught Anna by her wrist and cackled gleefully.Anna recognized the bride as none other than Aleera. "Do you like to fly, Anna?" the vampire sneere, cackling rather loudly. Anna reached for her switchblade and cut the vampire's foot. She was free only to be caught by another bride by her ankle.

Van Helsing had regained posture and aimed his crossbow on the bride. He pulled the trigger and the arrow pierced the bride's wing. Howling in pain, she lost her grip on Anna. Landing and sliding on one the house's roof, Anna managed to catch the roof's ledge, push herself backwards onto the tree behind her and land on her feet, a bruise visible on her forehead from hitting it on the tree.

She sought refuge in and abandoned house and closed the door shut. She backed away from the door and turned around-

only to come face-to-face with Aleera.

"Hello, Anna." Aleera hissed, crawling off the ceiling as she took her human form and landed on her feet.

"Nice to see you too, Aleera." Anna said. "Did I do something to you in a past life?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the vampire.

"Don't play coy with me, Princess." Aleera growled softly, her eyes glowing at the comment.

Anna ran to the door, opening it quickly only to reveal Aleera. "I know what lurks in your lusting heart." she said, smiling.

"I hope you have a heart, Aleera," Anna began boldly,"because someday I'm going t odrive a stake through it."

Aleera was furious adn slapped Anna hard enough to send her flying out the window. Anna managed to land safely and run away. Now, to find somewhere else to hide.

_ooo_

Nathalia ran out of the house, searching for Anna. Then, an artow whizzed by her, almost missing her ear, and she heard and angry hiss behind her. She turned around to see Marishka flying away, hissing angrily not at her, but at Gabriel. She looked over at him. He was just as she had remebered him. Marishka continued to hiss as she took out the arrows that had pierced her as she landed on one of the houses porches.

"Holy water!" someone yelled behind him. A bottle of holy water was thrown into the air towards Gabriel, only to be caught by Verona. She threw it into the well. "Stop your teasing, Marishka, and finish him!." Verona ordered, obviously enraged. She flew off.

Nathalia noticed she was in between Gabriel and Marishka who crouched and put her hands on her knees. "Too bad, so sad." she said, tauntingly.

"The church!" Nathalia suggested, pointing towards the church behind him. Marichka hissed at her angrily and Nathalia only looked at her teasingly. _Payback time,_ she thought.

_ooo_

Anna was cornered, damning the moment Van Helsing set foot in Vaseria. _He claims to want to help me and where is he?,_ she thought.

Verona and Aleera looked at her, teasing her. "The last of the Valerious." Verona said. Anna tried to punch Verona, but she was too quick when she caught her hand. Anna was weakened as she spell under their spell. Aleera pushed her hair aside from her neck.

"I can feel fresh blood rushing through her veins." Verona said, almost lustfully. "I want first bite." Aleera said. Verona objected and growled at her, her mouth and Aleera's mouth stretching at amd almost impossible length. Anna was ready for her untimely demise. At least she would soon be with her brother.

_ooo_

Nathalia looked away from Marichka's soon rotting corpse as she shook violently and screeched loudly. After being barraged by dozens of arrows that were soaked with holy water, she felt a sharp pain. _Stupid link!,_ she htought. Marishka'd screech had died down and she was nothhing more than a pile of ash. from far away, Aleera and Verona cried out Marishka's name as they flew off.

_MARISHKA!! MARISHKA!! MARISHKA!!_

Not being able ot stand the echoes and screams and pain, her knees were weak and she collapsed as the villagers sorrounded Gabriel, yeling at them dissaprovingly.

"He killed a bride!'

"He killed Marishka!"

Someone grabbed her arm gently. She looked up to see Anna. "Let us go and greet our guests." she whispered, smiling.

_ooo_

Carl was actually surprised to hear the villagers dissaproving tones. They all seemed mad about the vampire's death. He wondered if the villlagers were all _mad._ "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked them.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive- one or two people a month." the undertaker said, a shovel in hand as he stared at both Carl and Van Helsing. Before he oculd continue, another voice spoke out, "Now they will kill for revenge." A woman appeared among the crowd. The same woman he had saved a while back. The crowd agreed, but the undertaker looked pleased.

"Are you always this popular?" Carl asked. Van Helsing sighed as he placed his hat back on. "Pretty much." he muttered.

"So, what name, my good sir, do I carve in your gravestone?" the undertaker asked, his smile never fading. The young woman glared ath im annoyingly, almost angrily.

"His name is Van Helsing." another female voice. There were some murmurs of agreement and acceptance, but the undertaker's face had fallen from a smile to a frown. The woman who was close to him smiled, delighted his happiness had gone from sunny to cloudy. Anna appeared as the crowd parted like the Red Sea to let her by. She stood besides the young woman. "Your reputation precedes you."

He got up from the church's steps and made eye contact with the princess. "Next time, stay close. You're no good to me dead." he said.

She smiled at him as though not believing how bold he was. More than she had expected. "Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage." she said. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years." she addressed the villagers. "I'd say that's earned him a drink."

The young woman, Van Helsing had not yet know, clenched her teeth and collapsed in pain. Anna was the first to react, calling out the woman's name. "Nathalia. What's wrong?" she asked as she gently lifted the young woman known as Nathalia up. She breathed heavily and gnarled... fangs visible to everyone's view.

Van Helsing pointed his crossbow at the woman, unsure if she meant harm or none. "No!" Anna lunged at him, pushing his crossbow aside. "She means no harm." she told him. He looked at her as if she were mental.

"Dracula... knows... Marishka... is dead..." the woman breathed, almost hyperventilating as though she had awaken from a plagued nightmare.

"She's one of them." Van Helsing whispered, not wanting the rest of the villagers to hear. But they seemed as though nothing was going on, as though they had not just seen Nathalia's fangs. "But she is not like them." Anna protested.

"If... If you wish to find the answers you seek... you.. will let me help you defeat Dracula." the woman snarled, and gry that he had just compared her to _them_. "I'am not as cold-hearted as they are. I... want Dracula dead!" she hissed. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her. _No one..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of the second chapter. Please review. Tell me how it was.

With much love,

_Luna_


	4. Chapter 3: Manor Valerious

_Chapter 3: Manor Valerious_

As they walked down a hall in Manor Valerious, Anna introduced Nathalia more properly. Though Anna assured that both were not related, Gabriel had his doubts. Nathalia knew after the way he looked at them once again, not being convinced. Indeed, both herself and Anna looked identical, except for Nathalia's emerald yes and straight hair. Anna's was more.. puffed and curled.

Anna pushed two huge wooden doors and all entered inot the armory room. Many varieties of weapons filled the shelves, walls and displays. "So, how did you get here?" Anna asked the two guests.

"We came by sea." Carl replied.

"Really?" interest to the fact of their choice of travel, "The Adriatic Sea?"

"Yes."

"So where do we find Dracula?"

"Yes..." Carl said as Gabriel interrupted Carl's conversation with Anna. "He used to live in this very house four centuries ago." Anna said, walking forward. "No one knows where he lives now." Nathalia finished. Gabriel looked at her with unease. She sighed. Once more, she found herself upon another who could not accept who- no, _what_- she was.

"My father would stare at that painting for hours looking for Dracula's lair." Anna said, her head directing towards the detailed map on the wall. A well detailed painting, indeed, of all of Transylvania. Carl immediately took a fancy towards it. "So, that's why you've come?" she asked. She stopped before a display of revolver neatly ordered and sized.

"I can help you." Gabriel said. Anna looked at him momentarily and then back to searching as she said the next words; "No one can help me."

"I can try."

Anna scoffed. "You can die trying. All of my family has." She walked over to the sword's display, Gabriel still following her. Nathalia sighed. Anna was always to stubborn. It would be hard to try and convince her of something, but Nathalia stood for few more talk back from them. It was actually entertaining.

"I can handle this myself." she replied harshly.

"So I noticed." Gabriel said with much sarcasm in his tone. Having picked up a sword and about to place it in its holster, she stopped. An insulted Anna turned to face him, sword in hand. He didn't even flinch or try to dodge it when it was poked near his heart, not exactly piercing him. "The vampires attacked in daylight. They never do that." she retorted as she placed the sword in its desired spot. "I was unprepared. It won't happen again."

"You had a vampire beside you the whole time. Who knows, maybe even years. Don't you think _that's_ strange?"

Nathalia hissed angrily at the sudden comment Gabriel had said. He looked back at her, his eyes showing a bit of annoyance. She looked at him with fierce eyes as they glowed and turned away, offended by his remark. Not exactly the Gabriel she had thought would be. She wandered off, but not leaving the room. Mad as she was, she still needed to look at the task in hand.

_ooo_

"She has a short temper." Anna warned him. Van Helsing looked at her as though he already knew that. "So, why _did_ they attack in daylight?" he asked, changing the subject. "Clearly, they wanted to catch me off guard. They seem almost desperate to finish off my family." Anna answered. It was actually obvious.

"Why is that? Why now?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." said Nathalia behind him. He turned to face her. She was examining the many varieties of stakes in a display stand. He was actually beginning to like the young woman. She seemed to never give up. "Hmm. Usually I ask only two-" he said. Then, he turned his attention to Anna. "-what are we dealing with and how do I kill it?"

"My father spent most of his life looking for answers year after year; tearing through the tower, combing through the family archives." Anna answered, searching for a switchblade to replace the one she had lost when Aleera had taken her for a flight.

"Carl," Van Helsing called the friar who was still examining the map when he looked up when Van Helsing called his name. "The tower, start there."

"Oh, right."

"The only way to save your family is to stay alive until Dracula is killed." the hunter reminded.

Anna had been placing a new blade into one of the straps of her boot when she stomped it hard on the floor at his reminder. She wasn't a child anymore. "And who will kill him if not me? Who will show courage if not me?"

"If you go out there alone, you'll be outmanned and outpositioned. And you can't see in the dark." he warned.

Tired of hearing him, Anna turned around to pick up a weapon she had seen to her interest when interrupted.

"In the morning we will hunt him-," as Anna turned around to continue to protest, weapon in hand, he had stepped closer in time to catch her hand and the weapon in it, "-but we'll do it together."

Anna let him take the weapon, her eyes not leaving his hazel's. "Some say you're a murderer, Mr Van Helsing," she began, their eyes locked, "others say you'e a holy man. Which is it?" she asked.

He sighed and thought about it for a moment. "It's... a bit of both, I think."he answered her rather trick question, more or so trying to convince himself. She smiled. "I promised you a drink." she said, not as a question.

"Yes, you did." he said, smiling as well. He hoped that maybe the change of topic would help her forget about her crazy crusade she was about to embark. And that she may join him on a drink or two.

"The bar is down the hall. Help yourself." she said as she took the weapon from his hand and walked past him. "As for me, I'm going to finish this once and for all." All hope was lost to him. He turned around as Anna walked away, noticing Nathalia was no longer there.

"You have to stop her. She'll get herself killed." she whispered to him. Now she made eye contact with him. "She _is_ no good to you dead. Is that not what you said yourself?" she told him, reminding him of his remark to Anna.

"Let's see what I can do." he whispered back to her. He followed Anna and siad, "I'm sorry you have to carry this burden alone."

"On the contrary, I would wish for it no other way." she responded, not even pausing to face him.

"And I'm sorry for your father and brother."

"I will see them again. We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death."

Both had reached the door and Van Helsing asked her one more question, hoping to stall her. "There's a brighter side of death?"

This time, Anna turned around to face him and with a more calming and almost caring way. To him, her eyes were beautiful as they stsred into each other's eyes once more. "Yes. It's just harder to see." she responded softly. Before she even had the chance to walk out the door, Van Helsing placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning around to protest, Anna was suddenly struck by liquid that seemed to overwhelm her with sleep. A small gasp of surrpise escaped her lips as she collapsed into his arms, asleep. Looking more lovely to him than a bloomed rose, he whispered, "I'm sorry about that, too." It would take more than turning her back to him to listen to have his warning's heard. And more of a challenge.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, since I still had time to post another chapter, I took the liberty to type up the next chapter. Hoped you enjoy!

With much love,

_Luna _


	5. Chapter 4: Behind the Black Mask

**A/N:** Happy Friday everyone!! The weekend is here, woo-hoo. -ahem- Anyways, had the last few day to dedicate myself to the story. So much homework and a science project kept me occupied for quite some time. Well, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Behind the Black Mask_

After helping Gabriel taking Anna to her bedchamber, he had given Nathalia the weapons Anna had with to put them away. "And what of you?" she had asked him. "To get a drink." he had responded.

So here she was, back in the armory, replacing the weapons back where they belonged. The room was empty, the friar had probably gone to the tower to look through the archives as Gabriel had told him. When she was done, she walked around all the torches in the room and blew them out and placed a few lanterns to light the halls.

Walking down a hall, she walked past the bar to find Gabriel drinking alone. Nathalia was hesitant, but she wasn't sure of herself. "Ahem." she coughed softly. He looked at her. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked him. She expected rejection or maybe nothing at all, but instead he gave her a warm smile. "Not at all." he said.

The bar was fairly spacious with a counter, a row of stools in front of it, chairs and round tables, along with the different varieties of brands of drinks. She sat next to him as he offered her a drink of mead. "No, thank you." she gently rejected. "You don't drink?" he asked her. "I never did approve of it." she replied.

Nathalia made little eye contact with him. Being with him after so many years seemed almost awkward. "How long have you known Anna and her family?" he asked, wanting to make some small talk.

"Um... about ten years. I met Anna out of those two." she responded. "I... actually came seeking for their help." she confessed.

He looked at her, but she did not look at him. "I was a threat to Dracula. He had sent his 'pet' werewolf to hunt me down and kill me. That's how I ended up meeting with Velkan, Anna's brother..." she trailed off, her mind drifting off to that fateful meeting with the only human being who had ever accepted her and had not tried to kill her"Before... having been with Dracula I cannot remember." she said, shaking the thought away.

"Do you mind if I ask how long you've been with Dracula?"

This time she did look at him. "You were his bride, were you not?" he asked her gently, not wanting to make her feel any worse than she did. Perhaps he had already did. She looked away. "For as long as I remember." she whispered, almost inaudible for Gabriel to hear. "After.. after being 'transformed' I couldn't remember anything before, and as I had said before, after I left him I can't remember my past sins." she said.

"Why do you hate him so much?" he asked.

She smiled. "You really _do _ask a lot of questions." she said. He returned the smile and took one last sip of his drink. She sighed. "I know he has taken everything from me. My dreams and hope. Who knows, he probably even took away my family. That is, if I ever _had _a family." she responded.

Nathalia looked at him. He had been the first person she had confided with her past. Anna and Velkan knew nothing about her except for the fact that Dracula wanted her dead and she was a vampire. Why did she provide him with so much information about herself?

_ooo _

Van Helsing was thoughtful for a moment. Nathalia was a vampire. A _rogue_ vampire. And how is it that she gained so much respect from Anna, her family, and the villagers of Vaseria?

"I'm not like _them_?" she said, as though answering his question, referring _them_ as Dracula and his brides. "I'am just as old and dead as they are, but I'am not as cold-hearted as you thought I should be."

He couldn't protest he thought of her as a warm-hearted person. At first realization at what she was, he was nearly about to kill her just as he killed her kind before her. Hesitant at first, but wanting to do, he took her hand into his. She looked at him with surprise written all over her face. Her hand was icy and lifeless, but he knew that deep down was warmth. Deep down she was _human._

Suddenly, she pulled her hand away. She placed both her hands on her lap, keeping them to herself. He couldn't blame her. "Pardon, it's just that-"

"No need to explain yourself. I understand." he assured her with a smile, the only thing he could offer. She repaid him with the same smile as she stood up and departed from the room without another word to him.

_ooo_

Anna came back into conscious as the power of sleep was losing its spell over her. The faint _pitter, patter_ of the rain against the window was the only thing she heard. She found herself in her room, her jacket placed neatly on a nearby chair and her shirt loosened. When she realized what had happened to her before, she was infuriated. "Van Helsing." she said almost menacingly. She stormed out her room and into the hall. She was heading for the bar when she heard a _cling_ of glass that seemed to have come from the armory room.

Her direction was diverted to the the room as she pushed the doors angrily. "Van Helsing?" Her voice echoed off the walls, making it sound as though she had yelled his name out. The room was empty and dark. _The sound came from here, this very room,_ she thought to herself. Having her suspicions, she walked out the room and grabbed the lantern on a nearby table.

She walked inside the darkened room, the only sound was the light _pitter-patter_ of the rain outside just like in her room. Walking past a table, she picked up to what felt to her like a metal rod. She didn't care what it was, just as long as she had _something _in her possession to fend herself before.. _whatever _lurked inside the room.

Anna walked cautiously toward the source of a faint _tap.. tap._ She stood beside a pillar, catching her breath and trying to slow her thumping heart. _One... two... three..!_

She stepped out, letting a faint gasp escape her mouth when she realized it was just an open window making the strange noise. Her hands fell beside her as she thought to herself in an almost scolding manner, _What were thinking, Anna? A werewolf was waiting for you?_

When the window was finally closed, fear gripped her once more when she caught something in the corner of her eye. On the floor were wet and muddy footprints on the floor. And not just any footprints, they belonged to a werewolf. Following it's trail and grabbing a revolver in the display rack, she was prepared for whatever was going to attack. What she wasn't prepared for was the truth of all what was about to occur...

* * *

**A/N:** So, what'd ya think? At last, I got this chapter up after so long (though it's only been like 2 days.) I just wanna thank my friends for reading my story and telling how good it's going. Thanks you guys. Lots of love! Well, time for critics.

With much love,

_Luna_

_**Next Chapter:**_ _Brother Dearest, What Have You Become?_


	6. Chapter 5: Brother Dearest

**A/N:** It's Sunday, what a drag. School starts tomorrow, more annoying blabbering and troublemakers. Well, at least the weekend was nice. I hope everyone else had a good weekend. I would just like to thank **VintageLyre **for posting and asking and for being so curious about Nathalia and Dracula's little _chat. _And I would like to thank **Celtic Aurora** for keeping my hopes up! Well, on with the show!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Brother Dearest, What Have You Become?_

Nathalia replayed her conversation with Gabriel over and over again. _Gabriel... why is it that I know him by that name alone?,_ she thought. As she walked down the hall that leaded to Anna's room, she stopped. She touched the hand where Gabriel's hand made contact with. She rubbed her hand gently, the warmth of his hand still there. _No,_ she let her hand go and shook the thought away.

She pushed the door to Anna's room gently to check on her. Nathalia then realized Anna was no longer inside. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Surely she went in search of Ga-,_ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a gunshot. She ran quickly outside, the gunshot having come from the armory room. Just as she was about to pass the bar, Gabriel emerged, gun in hand.

"It's Anna." she told him. "I know." he replied. Nathalia was the first one to barge into the armory room, Gabriel right behind her. What she saw next made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Velkan?"

He was up against the wall, crawling up on his back as he grunted in pain. She suspected the worst as he stared outside the window as the full moon appeared. "Anna..." he grunted. He made an loud growl from within his throat as he began to tear his skin and his mouth formed into a muzzle as brown fur appeared underneath his torn skin as he growled at both Anna and Nathalia

"Anna! Nathalia!" Gabriel called out. The wolf stared at Gabriel and thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to encounter the hunter just yet. It left through shattered glass as it had leaped through the window. Anna and Nathalia were dumbfounded. What they had just seen was forevermore scarred into their hearts.

Nathalia could not believe what she had just seen. The _only_ man that she had come close to family was gone, forever trapped inside the monster he had become. He had helped and given her shelter and love when no one else had been to kind or... or...

Gabriel stopped before both of them. Nathalia tore her gaze away from the shattered window and looked at him, then at Anna whom he shook gently. "Anna, are you all right?" he asked her.

"Anna?" Nathalia shook her gently as well. Anna kept staring at the shattered window as Gabriel ran outside the balcony, pointing his revolver.

Behind her, Nathalia heard feet shuffling and someone sniffing. "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" the friar, Carl, asked.

Gabriel ran to Nathalia. "Take care of Anna." he told her. "But-" Nathalia wanted to tell him not to go, to not harm Velkan, but he ran past them.

"Werewolf." he informed Carl. "Oh, right." Carl said as he took out something from his robes. "You'll be needing silver bullets." he said as he tossed Gabriel a box. He caught the box expertly and said, "Well done." as he ran off.

Anna, realizing what was going to happen, turned around, tears still wetting her face. Something inside Nathalia screamed. _He's going to kill Velkan!_

_ooo_

He loaded the gun with silver bullet. When he had all of them intact, he continued to walk through the village's empty town. Fog and snow seemed to thicken and lessen in his way. Van Helsing found himself a few feet from the town's cemetery. He heard noise behind him and he turned around swiftly, his gun pointed toward whatever was behind. Nothing was in sight.

"Who's hunting whom?" he whispered. As he backed away, his back was against a stone wall, not realizing the coffin beside him.

"Nice night."

He jumped when the voice suddenly spoke. He looked inside the coffin, the undertaker inside the coffin, gun pointed at him. He showed no fear.

"This is a bit tight for me." the undertaker said. He stepped out, hands out as though a frame was in his hands and Van Helsing was in front of the coffin for the man to see. "But for _you_... it's a _perfect_ fit."

Then, the man's face frowned in annoyance. "What a coincidence." he said, turning away and grabbing his shovel that had been embedded into the snow covered ground. "I see the wolf-man hasn't killed you yet."

"Don't worry. He's getting to it." the hunter responded, following th man. "You don't seem too bothered by him."

"Oh, I'am no threat to him." the man said as he began to finish his grave. "I'm just the one who cleans up _after _him_. If _you get my meaning."

Hearing a loud rustle of movement, the hunter turned his back to the undertaker. "A little late to be digging graves, isn't it?" he asked.

"Never too late to be digging graves." the undertaker said. A smile crept his face. "You never know when you need a fresh one."

Detecting the menacing tone the undertaker had taken, Van Helsing turned around just in time to block the coming down shovel and point his revolver at the man's face. The undertaker showed fear as he came face to face with a gun to his face. "Oh, sorry." he muttered. "It's just my nature." he forced a smile, but was then replaced with surprise as he gasped.

Van Helsing turned around swiftly and moved out of the werewolf's's way, making it crash course into the undertaker who died from the sudden impact _before _he even landed into his newly dugged grave, his shovel embedded into the ground and his hat landing on top of it beside him.

The wolf-man was recuperating from his crash as it shook its head. Van Helsing had his gun pointed at the beast, but someone moved his hand, just as he pulled the trigger. "No!"

The bullet missed the beast by inches and realizing the threat, he jumped up on one of the house's roof and vanished beyond. Beside him was Anna as he pushed her aside to follow the beast. "No!" she called out. Seeing no point in chasing the already gone werewolf, the hunter was furious. He seized Anna by her throat, choking her and pushing her against a wall. "Why?" he hissed angrily.

"You're... choking me..." Anna gasped, her voice straining.

"Give me reason not to." he said through clenched teeth.

"Enough!"

Behind him, Nathalia pulled him -tried- to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't... if people knew..." Anna replied to the hunter's statement. Nathalia used all her preternatural strength to remove his grip on Anna, but he had already given up willingly. She had already rushed to aid Anna who was touching her neck, soothing her already sore throat.

"He's not your brother anymore, Anna!" the hunter bellowed at the direction the werewolf had gone and vanished. Nathalia and Anna looked at him in surprise.

"You knew?" Nathalia asked. Van Helsing sighed. "Yes." he replied. "Before or after Anna stopped you from shooting him?" she asked. He looked at both of them, both Nathalia's and Anna's showing hurt. "Before." he replied.

Anna lunged at him, pushing him. "And still you tried to kill him!" she said. "He's a werewolf. He's gonna kill people." he yelled, trying to prove a point. "He can't help it. It's not hi fault." Anna argued.

"I know, but he'll do it anyway!"

"Do you understand forgiveness?" the question came from Nathalia who had stared at him with much disbelief. "Yes. I ask for it often." he responded. Nathalia sighed not knowing if what she was going to say next was true or false. "They say Dracula has a cure."

"If there's a chance I can help my brother, I'm going after it." Anna said, starting to run past Van Helsing, but he grabbed her arm before he could pass right by him. "No. I need to find Dracula."

"And I need to find my brother." Anna snapped, not caring about what Van Helsing wanted. Her voice sounded shaky and was breaking as she spoke. "He gave his life for me. He's the only family I have left." she said as she tears began to sting her eyes.

"I despise Dracula more than you can ever imagine. He has taken everything from me. Leaving me alone in this world." She turned away from him, her back to him. Nathalia only stood far from them, her eyes still glued to the vacant spot Velkan had stood on the roof.

Van Helsing reached for her shoulder, but stopped himself and sighed in frustration and did the same thing. "To have memories of those you love and lost is... harder than to have no memories at all." he said softly. He turned to face her and gave in. "All right. We'll look for your brother." he said. She turned to face him, surprise all over her face.

Nathalia was just as surprised, but relieved as well. _Velkan, my friend, you will soon be released from the beast you have become._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** That's the end. Perhaps not one of my _best_ chapters, but then again, you the reader will get to decide. Just press the magic little button and you're on your way to criticize. _Adieu!_

With much love,

_Luna_


	7. Chapter 6: Children of the Beast

**A/N:** Had some spare time to put up another chapter. Could've been done yesterday night, but since my favorite show was coming on at that time, I just couldn't miss it. The last episode was left such a dramatic cliffhanger! -Ahem- Anyways, thanks to those who have read and reviewed and thanks to **Celtic Aurora** for keeping my hopes high at all times. Now, let us proceed with the story...

* * *

_Chapter 6: Children of the Beast_

Dracula was impatient and almost anxious. Once more he awaited foe his children to come to life. Marishka was dead, thank you in turn of their new visitor. And Nathalia. He has no intention to kill or damn her existence. On the contrary, she was the only one who was capable of taming the beast within him, made him feel_... alive_. Something about her caught his interest and sparked a fire inside him, but he could not describe it even to himself.

"Igor?" he called out to his new partner in crime. They were all back in Castle Frankenstein, the equipment ready as the Dwerger prepared the machine that would give his children the life they needed.

Igor looked back at his master. "Yes, Master?"

"How long before we are ready?"

"Soon, Master. Very soon." Igor said as he pushed the Dwerger and mumbled at them in their own native language as he pushed one of them aside. "It is difficult without the good doctor, but the Dwerger, they are doing well."

_Soon,_ Dracula thought. Igor pushed a switch that powered the entire lab for the experiment. Only thing left to do was to wait for his 'pet'. Dracula smiled. "Good."

_ooo_

Anna, Gabriel and Nathalia rode their horses as the followed Velkan's trail. Through the whole trip, Nathalia was lost. All she could think was of Velkan's tearing off as he released the beast from within. "Nathalia? Nathalia."

The voice that had called her was Gabriel's. He was beside her own horse and Anna was well on the lead. "Are you all right? You're... You're bleeding." he said.

She realized that she was crying, but she wasn't just shedding tears. She was shedding blood. She wiped them away. "I'm- I'm all right." she assured him, sniffing. "We- We should catch up to Anna. We wouldn't want to lose her."

He didn't try to argue or anything. Instead, he did as she had suggested. Nathalia was in no mood to discuss of anything. All she wanted to do was find Velkan and save him. For Anna's sake.

Nathalia then realized that Velkan's trail was leading them toward Castle Frankenstein. She stopped the horse and dismounted the steed. She was already heading straight to the castle where everything had begun.

_ooo_

Anna had also stopped her horse when she saw Nathalia walking ahead of both her and Van Helsing. "Where is she heading?" the hunter asked her, curious as to where Nathalia was heading.

"It's hard to explain." Anna said. They both dismounted their horses and walked right beside Nathalia. "For me this is all personal. It's all about family and honor. Why do you do it? This job of yours?" Anna asked the hunter. Both were examining the large footprints Velkan had left, but it seemed as though Nathalia was heading onward by instinct. "What do you hope to get out of it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's for self realization."

"And what have you got out of it so far?"

Van Helsing's attention was directed to something stuck on a branch. "Nightmares." he replied softly to her question as he plucked what was on the branch and examined it. _Fur._

_ooo_

Nathalia had ignored the conversation Anna and Gabriel were having as a voice whispered to her.

_Nathalia..._

She walked ahead. Someone needed her. Someone wanted her. That sensation sent a chill don her spine, either of pain or pleasure.

_Nathalia..._

"Nathalia!" someone shook her out of her trance. Anna was staring back at her, concern all over he face. "Anna?" Nathalia whispered.

"Maybe you should go back. You haven't been yourself lately." Anna said.

"I'am all right. No need to worry about me." Nathalia lied. She wasn't all right. The barrier she had built in her mind was fading. She was more vulnerable to the link now. As they all headed toward the castled, Gabriel asked a question. "What is this place?"

"Castle Frankenstein." Nathalia answered with much dread in her voice. "But it should be abandoned."

"I don't understand. The man who lived here was killed a year ago. Grave robber, among other things." Anna said, staring at the castle ahead. There was something going on inside and it seemed Velkan wasn't alone.

"A year ago?" Gabriel inquired. "It was just after that that your father went missing."

"Yes. He was looking for Dracula. He was on his way to the sea." Anna's voice seemed to drift as she stared into nothing. "I've never been to the sea."

Gabriel's face seemed to softened at the rise of interest in the princess' voice.

"I'll bet it's beautiful." she said softly. She looked at him as though she had done something wrong and awaited for his scolding. But he only gave her a warm smile.

_NATHALIA!! NATHALIA!! NATHALIA!!_

"Aah!" Nathalia screamed, covering her ears as she fell on her knees, grunting in pain. "stop it!" she screamed. Her eyes were closed shut. It was too intense.

_ooo_

Van Helsing was the first to react to Nathalia's sudden outburst. He got on his knees beside her and so did Anna. He cradled her in his arms when she began to shake violently.

"It has to be Dracula." he told Anna. A spark of hate flared in her eyes for a brief moment. _Damn him. Damn Dracula!,_ Anna thought harshly.

When Nathalia had finally stopped, she puled away gently. "Nathalia?" he called her. Her face was emotionless, almost as though she were sleepwalking. "He is here."

_ooo_

"She is here." Dracula said, a smile spreading over his face. She has come back to him and this time, it would seem, she was no longer struggling against his control. His smile only broadened. "Perfect."

_ooo_

They were all inside the castle's walls, more determined than ever. They walked down a large hall, torches lighting their way. Nothing of importance in the main hall, they all headed toward a second hall or what seemed to be a hall. What was inside made Nathalia stop dead in her tracks and stare at the thousands of thousands of greenish cocoons, all gooey and slimy. As they walked, Gabriel asked Anna a question. "You ever see these things before?"

"No. What do you think they are?" Anna asked him. Before he could answer, Nathalia did it for him. "Offspring."

"What?" Anna said, more disgusted than confused. "A man with three gorgeous women for 400 years..." Gabriel trailed off.

"Yes. Vampires are the walking dead. It only makes sense their children are born dead." Anna whispered, not wanting Nathalia to overhear, but she already knew what Anna was talking about.

'He's obviously trying to bring them to life." Gabriel said, his hand touching a wire that lead up to one of the cocoons. Nathalia wandered off, Gabriel nor Anna had seen her. Dracula was here and she needed to find him.

_ooo_

Van Helsing saw that their path was cluttered with cocoon sacks that hung from pillars and some even hung by each other. He cleared his throat. "Ladies first."

Anna gave him a menacing look. He sighed as he stepped in the cluttered hall and pushed the cocoons aside. There was some electrical sparking as they pushed through. The thunderclap from outside bounced off the walls and echoed. As they stepped out the mess and saw that not only were the cocoons hung in one place, but the whole hall was filled with them.

"Dracula and his bides only kill one or two people a month.' he repeated the fact from the now deceased undertaker. "If he brings all these things to life-" He didn't finish the sentence because he knew that Anna would know as well.

_ooo_

Nathalia was in the balcony that stared down the hall below, where all the cocoons were as the last spark of life electrified through them all as they brought Dracula's children to life. Pygmy vampires popped out of their cursed sacks as they all screeched almost happily. "Our children live." a voice said behind her. Dracula appeared along with Aleera and Verona. Both women stared at their children with wonder and delight as Nathalia and Dracula stared at each other defiantly. He smiled at her. "Hello, Nathalia, my love."

* * *

**A/N**: What's this? Dracula, addressing Nathalia as his 'love'? Who knew a vampire as hollow and heartless as he could have such feverish love for a woman, a vampire at that! Dont worry, you'll find out more about Dracula's... love affair with Nathalia. But does Nathalia feel the same way for him as she did before? You will learn about this in later chapters, just... not now. _Ciao!_

With much love,

_Luna_


	8. Chapter 7: My God, My Tourniquet

**Author's Note:** Pardon for such a long recess. First and foremost I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays! It's almost Christmas, yo! Secondly, the holidays have been such a drag and I haven't been able to really update or even write in my book to continue my story. Well, I wish everyone will enjoys their Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

_Chapter 7: My God, My Tourniquet_

"Our children live, my dear." Dracula said, staring at Nathalia before him. The love of his life has returned to him, but it would seem she wasn't here to stay. He walked past her to his brides. Verona sighed in pleasure as one of their children perched on her hand. Nathalia looked at it grotesquely. Verona let the 'child' fly off in a frenzy and both women sighed in pleasure as the were embraced by Dracula himself.

"They need to feed." he whispered to them. "Teach them how. Teach them!" He had literally pushed his brides off the balcony and they screamed delightfully. Aleera and Verona turned into their hellish-bat formsand flew out the castle, leading their hungry children out for a midnight snack.

"And beg the Devil-!" Dracula yelled out before saying the last few words in a whisper, "-that this time they stay alive."

Ater that, he turned around to face Nathalia who stared at him with much disgust. He could sense her anger, but fear was clearly written all over her face. "How long has it been, my dear?" he asked her, smiling.

Out of anger, she intended to punch him, but like any other vampire he was quick, maybe quicker. His grip was deadly and all of a sudden, Nathalia felt a heavy spell upon her.

"Your mind," he began. "has become more... human." he whispered. Nathalia didn't respond. "The children remind you so much of your own child, don't they?" he hissed angrily. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer rather roughly.

"You.. monster! You.. ki..killed him! You did!" she yelled at him. She wasn't able to move. He had crawled inside her mind and had control over her.

"Now, now. Anger is not the solution to your problems." he said more calm.

Dracula could sense her struggle, but now that she was weakened, he could easily control her. Like a puppet. "You need to rest." he said as he placed his palm on her eyes, covering them. His voice echoed inside her head. "Sleep." And she did as her body suddenly slacked.

_ooo_

Anna had run off. He knew because she had tried to stop him, but when she was too late she had fled. To save her brother, of course. Van Helsing had realized that Nathalia was gone too, but then spotted her with a pale, raven haired man clad in black. Nathalia was unconscious.

He began shooting anything that had wings. The last remaining of Dracula's offspring weren't so lucky for lagging behind. The hunter looked up at the balcony, the man with Nathalia had his attention diverted to him. "Now that I have your attention." the hunter said.

Dracula growled at him and threw himself into the air, shrieking loudly. As Van Helsing ran towards the exit, he could hear the sound of flapping wings and felt powerful gusts of winds as leaves, wires, and anything that got caught in the wind were thrown and swirled. The doors were closed shut before he could even reach them as he dodged the sparks and winds.

There was no escape.

_ooo_

Nathalia felt the spell wear off slowly. Sleep no longer held its sway, but she feared the worst. Shaking away its last remnants, she realized Dracula was no longer there with her. She got on her feet and ran over the the balcony's edge. The wind hit her lightly, Dracula was in the air and Gabriel cornered.

She threw herself into the air and landed on her feet gracefully. When she regained posture, she stuck to the wall's shadows so she wouldn't be spotted.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat."

Something in her mind clicked. A name escaped her mouth. "Anthony."

--

_Her bulging stomach could not provide her with the agility and speed enough for her to run or even move. The macabre was awful. Her husband layed on the floor, his own blood and guts spilling out of him and his neck nearly gone. She cried as the creature loomed over her and all she could think about was her son. "Anthony."..._

_--_

The sound of loud groaning interrupted her memory as she stared at the scence before her. Gabriel had a staked pierced through Dracula's heart as he shuddered violently. Gabriel made the sign of the cross and prayed in sayed a small prayer in Latin. "No." she whispered.

Dracula stopped his act and he looked at Gabriel, satisfied. "Hello, Gabriel."

Nathalia apporached both men, walking calmly towards them. Dracula had removed the stake and stared at it pitifully. "Is this your silver stake?" he asked. Dracula then looked at her and pulled her beside him. "Now, let us find out if the techniqui you used will work on her." he said, pointing the stake threatingly where her heart would have been.

Gabriel took one step forward, but stopped when he met with Nathalia's eyes. They pleaded him to stay where he was.

Dracula chuckled and tossed the stake aside, pushing her away. Gabriel immediately took her hand and pulled her to his side.

"How long has it been, three, four hundred years?" Dracula asked Gabriel.

She sensed Gabriel's confusion and this made Dracula smile with delight. The moment of truth was here. "You don't remember, do you?" Dracula asked as he removed gloves and his cloak. "Just like the young lady here." he said, nodding at Nathalia.

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" Gabriel asked, trying to divert Dracula's attention to him.

"You are the _great_... Van Helsing." Dracula said, his arms extending to express the grandeur as he moved closer. Both Gabriel and Nathalia moved back. "Trained by.. monks and mullahs from.. Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself."

"But like me, hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you." Gabriel began, pushing Nathalia further back. "It's no surprise you would know about me."

Dracula only moved closer. "Oh, yes, bit it's much more than this."

Gabriel pushed her farther back, almost making her tumble. Dracula was amused at the swift action of protection Gabriel was providing for her.

"Tell me, why are you willing to protect her when she is one of my kin?" he asked, a hint of interst in his voice.

"Same reason why I seek to defeat you." Gabriel retorted.

Dracula looked at everything as an amusement. "We have such history, you and I, Gabriel." He turned his back to them and walked calmly.

"Go and help Anna. She's probably looking for her brother." Gabriel whispered to her.

Nathalia shooked her head. "As long as I'm here, he will not harm you." she said.

"Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmares-?" Dracula asked, "-horrific scenes of.. ancient battles past."

Nathalia's face paled. Was he talking to her or Gabriel. The macabre of it all. But it wasn't just battles. It was a slaughter. The one that had haunted plagued her dreams for as long as she could remember.

Gabriel was now more curious than protective and he asked only one question. "How do you know me?"

"So, would you like me refresh your memory a little, hmm?" Dracula asked, a hint of annoyance and anger in his tone. "A few details from your sordid past?"

She heard a light_ sling _and Gabriel revealed a crucifix. Nathalia hissed and looked away. Just staring at the crucifix burned her eyes. Dracula's scream and howling echoed through the hall. She could slightly see the crucifix in flames and melting in Dracula's hand and melting quite rapidly.

When Gabriel had let go, Dracula threw the crucifix aside and breathed deeply. His howling stopped and he clicked his tongue in dissapointment. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time." he said, pushing a strand of his raven hair from his face. "Allow me to reintroduce myself." he said. "I'am Count Vladislaus Dracula." he bowed courtly. Then he stood up and stared at them coldly. "Born 1422." he began. He then looked at Gabriel with rage and despise. "Murdered.. 1462."

_ooo_

Van Helsing had Nathalia safely secured behind him. She was drawn to him and it would have seem that Dracula had total control over her. Reason why Van Helsing had Dracula's attention drawn to him. Then, silence was interrupted by shrieks of agony. Dracula looked around, anger flaring in his eyes.

Van Helsing grabbed Nathalia's hand and ran.

"No!" she yelled. pulling herself away from his grip. He looked at her, aghast.

"Are you mad. We have to go." he said. If he came with both Anna and Nathalia, he was going to leave with them as well. In one piece.

"I'am a danger to you and Anna. Go!" Leave without me." she said. He was hesitant. Her words echoed in his head and suddenly, he began to rouse around them. Her voice whispering to him until, at last, he began to move. Leaving her behind. Leaving her with the beast.

"Forgive me." she whispered, before falling inot a deep slumber. Dracula held her in his arms and marveled her beauty even in sleep. "Once more, we are together, my dear." he whispered. 'And this time, I will make sure you are with me forver."

* * *

**A/N:** That's the ending. The name for the chapter was actually inspired by my favorite band **Evanescence**. The song is called **_Tourniquet_** and it basically reminds me of Nathalia everytime I hear it. Look for the lyrics at Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!!


	9. Chapter 8: Windmill Ruins

**Author's Note:** Hello again! First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers; **Celtic Aurora**, **VintageLyre**, **and my new reviewer** **chase young's daughter.** Thanks you guys for keeping my hopes up. On with the show!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Windmill Ruins_

Anna was furious. Maybe past its category, but as she and Van Helsing walked through the woods, rain puring down heavily, the more she thought of Nathalia and Velkan under Dracula's spell made her even angrier. It boiled inside her and her wrath was brought down on the hunter.

"A silver stake? A crucifix? what, did you think we haven't tried everything before?" she said as they walked out of the wood and into the open where the charred reamains of a windmill layed ahead.

"We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart and still he lives!" she yelled, pushing him against a woodenbeam. Even so, she was just so damn calm.

"And you let him take Nathalia _and_ my brother! Do you understand?" she said, hoping to at least make him feel guilty. "No one knows how to kill Dracula."

The man simply gave her an approving grunt. "Well, I could've used that information a little earlier." he said, giving her a satisfied look.

She sighed, frustrated. "Don't give me that look." she said, walking away from him and turnig her back to him. She thought back to Velkan's uncontrollable rage and how he had nearly killed them. She closed her eyes briefly and gave up.

"You were right." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's not my brother anymore."

The rustling behind her stopped. "Does Nathalia have any family?" the hunter asked the princess.

"She has always been like family to us." Anna responded, smiling. Then, she realized that wasn't the kind of answer Van Helsing was refering to.

"I mean one of her own."

Anna turned to face him. He was close, perhaps too close, but she didn't mind. He stared at her for a a while, as though something was missing. He removed his hat and placed it on her, even though she was already soaking wet. She smiled at him and so did he, staring at the bottle he had in his hands.

"Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked him.

He looked down at the bottle he had, trying to open it. "Uh, not sure. I hope to find out someday." he said,opening the bottle. "It's what keeps me going."

Anna snatched the bottle and lifted it up in a toast. "Here's to what keeps you going."

"Absinthe. Strong stuff." he warned her. taking his warning as a challenge, she drank it anyway, keeping eye contact with him. He smiled as she passed him the bottle. "Don't let it touch your tongue." she warned him this time as he inched the drink closer to his lips. "It'll knock you on your as- aah!"

A creaking noise had intensified and suddenly the ground was fone. She heard a loud splash and Van Helsing's yell. Wood piled upon her as her view darkened at the sound of screeching bats...

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter basically because I didn't want it to be too long. I want the scence to stay the way it is and the next chapter will basically be all fan-based. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day everyone! 

With love,

_Luna_


	10. Chapter 9: Snow White Queen

_Chapter 9: Snow White Queen_

_"Are you alright, miss?"_

_She looked up at the man who had just saved her life and the of her friend, Sonja. The teenager looked up at the man, amazed. To her, everything that had just happened was all just fun._

_Nathalia looked directly inot the man's eyes, recognizing them immediately. She gave a small gasp. "Wha-? How could this be?" she whispered to herself. He did not hear her and she pulled Sonja closer to her._

_"I won't hurt you." he assured them both._

_"I could've handle it all myself, thank you." Nathalia said, putting her sword back. "Thalia, you were nearly killed." Sonja whispered beside her. "If it weren't for him, we would've been lunch!" she squealed. Nathalia stared at the young girl, mad at how she had reminded her how the Daemon had them cornered._

_Sonja looked at the man, her eyes shining bright. "I would like to thank you, good sir." she said. "My friend here is just too... tough to admit you, a man, saved her life." _

_Nathalia sighed. "She doesn't need to. I'll understand if she doesn't." he said, looking at her. She looked back. "May I have my hat back?" he asked her. Nahtlia looked at her hands to see that, indeed, she had his hat. "Oh." she said, handing it to him._

_"Thank you." he said, putting it back on. "Are you the legendary, Van Helsing?" Sonja asked. Like any young adult would, with curiosity. He sighed inwardly. "Yes. Yes I'am." he said. His attention from Sonja was brought back to Nathalia. "Have- Have we met?" he asked her._

_Nathalia shrunk and took Sonja's hand. "Come, Sonja. We must go." she said, pulling her. Sonja seemed to protest, but she let herself go. "Again, thank oyu for your help, but we must go." Nathalia said hopelessly. Turning around, she ahd to fight back tears. She wasn't ready to meet back with past ghosts..._

_--_

He finished reading her mind, having seen enough. Dracula was not pleased to know that Gabriel and Nathalia had alreday met before and she remembered him. If she remembered him, then that would mean she would know about what went on between him and, of course, himself. Who he really was to Nathalia.

"Why is she here?" Verona asked behind him, her voice angered.

"She betrayed us. And she let Marishka get killed!" Aleera hissed angrily.

Dracula smiled. His brides were both boiling with rage and jealousy. "My brides, she may the answer to our problems." he said. They had all returned to Castle Dracula and were in one of the many rooms that Nathalia had once occupied. Frosen, literally, by time the room had stayed the way she had left it. And he made sure of that.

She layed inside a stone coffin, ice covering her like some sort of blanket. she slumbered peacefully. He marveled her beauty; her long, luscious hair spread beneath her, lips full and rosy and the serene look of an angel.

"We should kill her while we still can!" Varona snapped, jealousy raging inside her fiercely. Being the eldest of his three brides, Dracula had always expected her to be more mature, but it would seem he was wrong.

"Why should we when we can easily control her." he said, looking at hboth women. "Turn her against two special someone's."

Aleera's face brightened. "You mean to say... the bearrier is gone?" she asked.

Dracula chuckled. "Yas. And thanks to a special someone." he looked back at the sleeping Nathalia. "Leave us." he commanded them. He wanted to be left alone with his beauty.

"As you wish, Master." Aleera said. Verona left with much regret and anger. She left without another word.

"You now belong to me," he whispered to her, "my snow white queen." He began to fill her mind with his own story, lies and betrayal. "Soon, I know you'll see," he continued, "you're just like me."

She began to twitch and moan as the ice slowly took her form. It was as though she were having a nightmare, reliving her nightmare as she began to move violently. He walked beside her and waited until she reached the end. The end of that horrible night which costed her son's life and her salvation.

She gave and agonizing, echoing scream as the ice broke inot millions of pieces and she sat up abruptly. He caught her almost immediately, soothing her like a mother would to her child when having a nightmare. "Don't scream anymore, my love," he soothed the shaky Nathalia. She clung onto him, crying and shuddering violently, "because all I want is you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another song-inspired chapter. _**Evanescence**_ again from the album **_'The Open Door'. _**The song is, obviously, **_Snow White Queen_**. Oh, and the last few lines Dracula siad aren't actually mine. They're lyrics from the song, the Chorus, anyway. I thought they were... _powerful_. Well, the plot will thicken later on. Hate to leave the chapter this way. Bye everyone! 

With Love,

_Luna_


	11. Chapter 10: Frankenstein's Monster

_Chapter 10: Frankenstein's Monster_

Having been semi-conscious, all he could think about was Nathalia. Then, a sort of faded memory came to mind. Van Helsing had met Nathalia before, but he felt that there was something more about them. Something that happened long ago and just kept biting his mind away, wanting to remember but not being able to. He was dazed amd confused for now and he couldn't concentrate.

Water dripped and then he heard rustling nearby, along with a moan. Anna emerged form the pile of debris and wood, sitting up and getting out, a hand over her throbbing head. She groaned out loud and ran to her, covering her mouth quickly. He had remembered seeing a pile of bone nearby and suspected something lurking within.

"There's something down here." he whispered to her, removing his hand from her mouth as he did. She took out her sword as he walked towards the pile of bones ahead. "And its carnivorous." he said, examining the bones. They seemed to have come from rats. He spotted a small Bible beside the mound.

"Whatever it is," he said, picking up the book, "it appears to be... human."

They continued to walk, Van Helsing following a trail of footprints. "I'd say he's a size 17, around 360 pounds," he said, examining them closely.

Behind him, Anna was impressed about his skills and how sure of himself he was. Not even she could guess what or who would be down here. who would be down here, living under the charred ruins of the windmill that burned down a year ago?

"Eigh and a half ot nine feet tall," he continued, pointing to one footprint and then looked at her, "he has a bad gimp in his right leg," his face suddenly fell, but Anna was just too impressed to even notice the dissapointing face he had given. "And, uh, three copper teeth." he said, reaching for his revolver.

Now hearing this, Anna doubted he figured that out after careful examination of tracks and height. "How do you know he has caopper teet?" she asked, not believeing him one bit.

"Because he's standing right behind you. Move!" He pushed her aside and pointed his gun at what moved behind her. Whatever it was, his revolver was thrown away from his grip and he was grabbed and thrown inot the water below.

Anna was on her back, staring at the huge figure that loomed over her. It turned around, it's hood falling off to revealed what seemed to be decaying, blue flesh, but had remained the way it was. Not as disfiguring as she had thought so. And, indeed, it had copper teeth. she gasped, recognizing who it was.

"Oh my God." she begand to move clmsily on her elbows, trying to escape. "It's Frankenstein's monster."

"_Monster?_" he growled, offended by what she had told him. "Who's the monster here?" he said, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her against the stone wall. "I have done nothing wrong! And yet you and you're kind all wish me dead!" he roared at her.

Van Helsing pushed himself against the monster, Anna being released for its grip. Having bashed its head against the wall, he heard and electrical crackling. Its head had been bashed hard enough to fall apart, it's face litereally dangling. Van Helsing grabbed him byt his shoulders only to be electorcuted and blasted back into the water.

Replacing the dangling pieces back to his head and face he turned back to Anna who scurried away from him. She tripped and layed back on her back, moving back. Hitting the wall and reaching a dead end, she asked him one thing. "What do you want?"

He stopped and he stared at her softly. "To exist." he said mournfully.

She heard a whizzing sound and Frankenstein yelled out, reaching for his back as he fell on his knees. Anna took the oppurtunity to run behind him and pick up the revolver Van Helsing had dropped. She cocked it and aimed it the monster. "No!" A hand grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand.

"We must kill it!" she protested, bewildered. "Now you say not to kill something evil!?" she yelled at him.

"If you value your lives... and the lives of your kind... you will kill me!" he panted aloud, the sleeping darts working its effect.

Anna was more than willing to kill the creature when she pointed the gun at him again. Van Helsing pushed her arm away. "No." he said as he walked towards the creature.

"If Dracula finds me-" he cut himself off, waiting for their full attention. "I'am the key to life- life for Dracula's children." he said hopelessly.

"He already awakened them last night." Van Helsing said.

The creature chuckle weakly, almost sarcastically. "Those were from only one bride," he said, "from one single birthing." He paused for a moment, then he spoke again, his voice more panicked. "And they died as the ydid the last time he tried." he stopped again, catching his breath. "Only with me... can he give them lasting life." he sounded more calm this time.

"There are more? More of those things?" the hunter asked, not being able to believe what he just heard.

The creature looked off into the abyss. "Thousands. Thousands more."

"Who else knows you're here?" Van Helsing asked.

Frankensteind looked at him. "A vampire." he said. "But she is not like them. She gave my father the proper burial ground after the fire." his voice began to break at the mention of his deceased father.

"_She_? Who was she?" Anna asked, curious as to who the monster was mentioning, but she suspected she knew who he may be talking about.

"She gave me no name." he said, falling inot the sleep slumber the darts were induced into him.

Van Helsing looked at Anna. "It could've been Nathalia." he said. Anna no longer payed attention to what he said, she pointed her gun at the creature once more. "No!" he reached out for her hand again.

"You heard what he said!" she said, pulling her hand from his firm grip.

"My life, my-my job, is to vanquish evil. I can- I can sense evil." he said stuttering, trying to decipher for himself what he was trying to say.

"Right. The same way you misjudged Nathalia before? Why not with this monster?!" Anna yelled at him, annoyed. He sighed and nodded his head approvingly. "I understand, and forgive me if it bothered you and her, but this thing," he said, pointing to the slumbering creature, "man, whatever it is, evil may have created it, may have left its mark on it, but evil does not rule it, so I cannot kill it." he explained.

Anna would not take it as a reason why. "I can." She pointed her gun again, but was grabbed once more. "Not while I'm here." he said sternly.

"Anna, your family has spent 400 years trying to kill Dracula. Maybe this poor creature can help us find a way." he explained, hoping to convince her. She looked at him and he looked at her with approving eyes. Then they both heard rustling ahead. Both looked up to see Velkan in his werewolf form. Van Helsing reached for his holster, realizing that Anna had it.

He was surprised to here gunshots. She was shooting at her brother, or the beast who _was_ her brother, only missing him by inches. The werewolf growled as it dissapeared above. "Oh my God." Anna whispered. "He's seen us. Now they'll come for him and neither you nor I will be able to stop them."

"If I can get him to Rome," Van Helsing said, having thought of it throught, "we can protect him there."

_ooo_

"He hasn't arrived." she said impatiently.

"Patience, my dear. He will not fail you." Dracula assured her, hands on her shoulders. "Of that, I'am certain."

"Promise me thatyou will have Gabriel here s othat I may kill him myself." she said, anger raging in her voice.

Dracula chuckled. "Of course. Anyhing for you." he said, kissing her neck lightly.

A growling sound echoed through the empty walls. The werewolf appeared, walking steadily on two legs, like a human being. It was, in fact, part human. He walked towards her and she pulled away from Dracula's grasp. "Was the monster there?" she asked the beast.

He nodded and then gave a low growl. "They were there as well, weren't they?" she asked, suspecting that he growled because he had seen the threat. He nodded, assuring her of her assumption.

She looked back at Dracula. "We need to move. They will surely take him far away from you grasp, Master." she told him.

"Do not worry, my dear Nathalia." he said. "We will make sure they do not leave. They will not make it out of this nightmare alive."

Nathalia nodded in agreement. "I shall make sure of that."

* * *

**A/N:** _Dun-dun-dun!_ Oh no, Nathalia's been brainwashed! And its all because of me! Oh well, makes the story more interesting, doesn't it? Well, hate to leave you here with the cliffie, but I got to go. _Ciao!_

With love,

_Luna_

Next chapter: **Hell on Wheels**


	12. Chapter 11: Hell on Wheels

**A/N:** Well, I hope the story is good so far. I would just like ti take a moment to thank **Celtic Aurora, and VintageLyre **for being such ever faithful readers and reviewer's. This chapter is dedicated to them. Thanks you guys, you rock!

* * *

_Chapter 11: Hell on Wheels_

Carl hurried outside into the courtyard to meet up with Anna and Van Helsing. Earlier in the day, he had discovered something in the tower that may be of good help to find a way to kill Dracula. The only issue was that Carl didn't know what the painting meant. He hurried to meet up with Van Helsing and explained to him what had happened.

"...then the painting came alive, the two creatures attacked each other." he explained, the hunter's attention intrigued. After thinking about it for a moment, Van Helsing asked, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Carl said, looking at the hunter. "I was hoping that maybe you would know if I explained." Van Helsing shot him a look and shook his head.

Both walked towards Anna who had tightened and rechecked the reins on the horses who hoofed the floor impatiently. The horses were getting ready to lead a carriage. Then, he noticed something. "Isn't... somebody missing?" he asked, looking at Van Helsing, his face crestfallen.

Van Helsing sighed and decided to change the subject. He patted Carl's shoulder and led to the carriage's door. "Now listen, Carl. Whatever you do... don't stare at him." he cautioned.

Anna reached out to open the door as Carl muttered, "Wha-?" He came face to face with a chained Frankenstein who struggled to be set free from his chains. He stopped momentarily to look at them before beginning once more, grunting angrily as he did.

Carl, having forgotten of Van Helsing's warning, shuddered timidly. "I'm staring at him." he whimpered. He turned to face Van Helsing, his face turning a bit pale. "Is that a man?" he asked, his words almost coming out in a whisper.

Van Helsing grabbed the young friar's shoulder and pushed him inside the carriage, Carl struggling a little. "Actually, it's seven men." he corrected. "Parts of them anyway."

Frankenstein howled in anguish. "By exposing me, you have condemned me!" he yelled out in frustration. "Me and all of humanity!"

Anna closed the door, needing the monster's anguished rants. She looked at Van Helsing and he saw her skepticism. "I have a bad feeling." she said, as though to approve of her feeling.

"The plan will work. I promise." he assured her.

"No. It's not about _this_." she said. "I'm referring to Nathalia. Something isn't right." she said, worried.

Van Helsing sighed. Knowing Nathalia for such little time made him believe that perhaps she would be fine and that maybe Anna knew it as well. But not only did she presence this omen. So did he. "Dracula won't hurt her until he has what he needs. I won't lie that I'am worried about her as well." he said. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will get her back. Of that, I will make sure of."

Anna stared at the horses who almost looked anxious to leave. "Nothing is faster than Transylvanian horses," she explained, "Not even a werewolf." she looked back at him. "Anything else," she him his shoulder playfully, "you're on your own."

She walked away and he stared at her departing figure as a smile took hold of him.

_ooo_

"Your monster is indeed with them." Nathalia told the brides. They were all atop a hill, looking down below where Manor Valerious was located. The carriage sped off and Nathalia turned to face Verona and Aleera.

"How do we know you are not deceiving us?" Verona asked.

"I have no interest in the creature. I don't care what you do with him. You want my help and I'am giving it to you." Nathalia said, not caring what the brides thought. "Now, unless you want to lose track of that carriage, I suggest you follow them."

Aleera and Verona fumed and did as they were told. Nathalia stayed behind. She stared once at the grand house and a vague memory came to her. A memory that she had not acknowledge or had all but forgotten about it. And now, her mind seemed foggy with questions that she knew could not be answered.

_ooo_

The trip had bee awfully quiet and safe. No vampires or werewolf after him, but now that safe feeling washed away as Van Helsing found himself in a foggy, eerie forest. The serene feeling was now completely gone.

He knew that he was probably halfway to Budapest. He hoped for the best of his plan. He and Anna were leading identical carriages, but it was Anna who carried the important carriage. He was only the decoy. He had prayed that any threat had seen Anna's carriage and had gone to her trail than his.

He worried about Anna, maybe a little bit too much, but he had to keep his mind on the mission. Pondering more about it, he came to believe the perhaps-

There was sudden movement behind him. He turned around only to see the road he had left behind and a row of trees. Turning back around, he tied the reins to something and picked up his crossbow, feeling a bit more eased. Looking around him, he didn't notice a shadow looming behind him. He was then lifted into the air, losing his grip on his weapon.

Above him, Verona made a triumphant growl, lifting the hunter by his wrist. He then reached out for her flapping wing, missing it a few times. Finally, he grabbed the wing and tugged at it. Verona was losing altitude and hissed angrily. She had not choice but to let the hunter fall and fly upward.

The hunter was lucky enough to land on one of the lead horse's back in time to see the danger ahead. The bridge ahead was gone and death was awaiting for his arrival as he stared at the gaping canyon the laid beneath the once full bridge. Cautiously, he got up and jumped from one horse to the next until he finally reached the driver's seat-

only to be surprised by and angered screech and pushed back by an angry Aleera.

Now, in a more dangerous position, he found himself tangled in the harnesses that kept the horses together. Anna had probably forgot to mention that the horses were just as fast as they were determined. They payed little mind to the danger surrounding them and continued to gallop towards the canyon.

Above him, Verona and Aleera stared at the canyon ahead and gasped when they saw the bridge was gone.

Suddenly, the horses jumped into the air just in time for the hunter to grab onto one of the straps and pull himself up and he jumped into the air, grunting as he reached out for the lead horse. All of them made it across the trench, but the carriage had gotten stuck and was torn apart for the rest of them and plunging into the abyss below.

"We must not let the creature be destroyed!!" Verona howled, fear and despair clear as water in her voice. Both women screamed and flew in headfirst to reach the the falling carriage.

Reaching the carriage, Verona pierced her talons into the carriages door, but Aleera was not so lucky. Instead, she found herself spinning and losing grip on its wheel. "Save him," she began to tell Verona. "Save the monster!" she lost grip and rapidly soared into the air, watching Verona as she tore the door from its hinges.

She gasped with surprise to ind the coach empty and looked desperately for any sign of the creature. Then, she spotted something attached on the other side. She immediately recognized what it was. "_Stakes!_" she gasped. Stakes and unstable chemicals strapped together to make and unstable bomb ready to explode when it impacted below.

She flew away as fast as she could, but what not fortunate as the coach hit the ground and conflated, stakes speeding in all directions, piercing her. She stopped and howled, "No!" as she turned into ash before she could even perish in the flames.

_ooo_

Anna prayed that Van Helsing would be all right. Though the trip had seemed unusually calm, she knew something was bound to happen. Then, she spotted the horses, but no carriage. Her heart fell, but as the horses got close, she spotted the hunter on horseback on one of the lead horses. She sighed, relieved. The horses were beside her now, close enough for Van Helsing to join her on the driver's seat.

Both stared at each other, a smile on the hunter's face. He broke the contact and that smile faded as he yelled out, "Look out!" She looked up to see her Velkan- or rather the beast he had become. Both dodged the beast by jumping off the driver's seat.

The werewolf crashed into one of the lanterns and the top of the carriage conflated in flames. She held on for dear life on the side of the carriage and knew she would last for long. The flames on the coach were burning her fingers and she began to bang on the door. "Carl!" she called for Carl's help.

The window's curtain was pushed aside and Carl's bewildered face appeared. He opened the door and gasped to see that there was no ground. "Oh, my God!" he gasped.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Carl!"

"Right, right." the friar said as he reached out to aid the princess.

On the other side, Van Helsing was clinging onto whatever his hand had grabbed hold off. Then, he heard a sudden snap and his demise seemed to be destined to be a quick, yet painful one. It stopped and he gasped when he found he was awfully close to the rolling wheel. He reached up to the coach's door and banged fiercely. "Carl!"

Inside, the friar looked at the other door, unsure what to do. He still wasn't finished with Anna and he couldn't help both from where he was. Van Helsing called the friar's name again.

Frankenstein tried to get up, as though to try and help, but the chains confined him to where he was. "I can help!" he told Carl.

"You won't kill me?" Carl asked, his voice in a squeak as fear rose in his throat.

"Only if you don't hurry." Frankenstein threatened. He pushed the chain forward as though to emphasize to hurry.

When no one responded ti his call, whatever the hunter had hold of snapped completely and he closed his eyes instinctively to ready himself for the pain that would come for him to pay. Then, his fall stopped. He was but a few inches too what would've have been a painful end to his life. He looked up to his savior to see Frankenstien straining to keep hold of the man.

Carl managed to push Anna back on the driver's and so did Frankenstein. Anna and Van Helsing landed on their backs instead of sitting up. They then heard a ferocious growl. The werewolf stood on it hind legs and howled as the flames surrounded him, making him look like a hell-hound from the bowels of Hell.

"Jump!" the hunter yelled out. Anna jumped out, Carl and Frankenstein followed suit as Van Helsing drew out his revolver's and twisted himself in mid-air as the flying werewolf lunged at him. He shot the werewolf twice, point bank, and both collapsed into the forest's floor.

Van Helsing could not describe the pain he was going through as the coach was consumed by the flames and tipped as it collided with a fallen tree, the horses moving on. The coach became nothing more than a heap of flames as the inferno consumed it and he began to lose conscious. He knew how could handle the pain, but it was his chest that nagged him. He could think of it no more as the darkness filled his view and he fell into a deep unconsciousness...

* * *

**A/N:** A long chapter. The title actually fits the chapter, though maybe Hell was already on wheels at the very end, but it was the only thing I could think of. Hoped you nejoyed the chapter and please, Read & Review. Thankies!

With much love,

_Luna_


	13. Chapter 12: Werewolf's Mark

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Sorry I've missed out so much. School hasn't been any easy on me and homework had really been a pain in the butt! Well, I'm just glad I found some time to continue on with the story.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Werewolf's Mark_

"Verona is dead!" Aleera hissed angrily at Nathalia. "And all because of you! It was all a trap."

"If you want your monster so badly, sacrifices should be made!," Nathalia snapped, "Your master has already told me what to do if something like this happened." She stared at Aleera with a coy smile. "And it would seem we will soon have a new pet."

Form afar, she could see Anna kneeling before Velkan, her eyes watery as she said good-bye to her brother. He was dead after being shot with silver bullets. Now, Anna truly was the last of the Valerious. And Dracula will be more determined than ever to destroy her and _anyone_ who gets in his way.

_ooo_

Anna heard movement behind her after planting a kiss to her brother's forehead as a farewell. But she wouldn't be long to meet up with him. She knew it all too well. He was dead and she feared that the same fate may have fallen on Nathalia. She turned around to see a staggering Van Helsing, his hand on his chest. His face showed pain, but not the same pain she felt right now.

"You killed him!" she yelled at him, getting up and pushing his against a tree, her fists hitting him lightly. She had no strength to hit him harder. "You killed him." she said in a whisper this time.

He grimaced, even though her punches were not hard. "Now you know why they call me _'murderer'_." he said through gritted teeth. He groaned out loud, pain searing through his entire body. Why did it hurt so much? He never realized it would.

Anna stared at him, fear all over her face. Could it be that-?

To make sure her assumptions would not be true, she pushed his trench coat aside gently. What she saw made her gasp softly. She revealed a bite wound. One that came from a werewolf. The gray sweater he wore underneath was tattered around the wound and stained with dried blood, making it appear darker than its hue. "You've been bitten." she said solemnly.

He pulled the coat closer to his wound, grimacing from the movement he made with his arm. Anna backed away from him, ready to flee.

Passing by a tree behind her, a hooded figure appeared behind her. Sensing the presence, she turned around and gasped, recognizing the figure. "Nathalia?"

Nathalia punched Anna with all her preternatural strength, sending her spinning and colliding her head with a rock. Anna was knocked out before she even hit the rock. She quickly transformed into her hellish bat form, her body taking flight as she grabbed Anna by her ankle and flew away with her cargo.

Van Helsing heard too much commotion and went quickly to find out what was going on only to find Anna in the air and racing away. "Anna!" he called out, seeing that the princess was unconscious. He raced through the dense forest, rushing to get to her on time. He then reached the edge of a cliff and stopped abruptly, staring at the huge bat who stared behind her and smiled at him.

From his distance, he still couldn't see who it was. "Anna." he whispered helplessly. The pain jolted through him once more and he clutched the wound tightly, making it worse.

"Van Helsing!" Carl called out. He was behind the hunter, along with Frankenstein who limped quickly to catch up. His leg was a bit messed up after the jump a little earlier. They all stared at the figure flying away into Budapest.

_ooo_

Nathalia kept a watchful eye on the three men. She hid herself in an alley as they walked through the streets of Budapest. This was her home. Her territory. And they were in it. The friar rushed beside Gabriel's side and asked, "What are we going to do now?" They all seemed almost desperate t accomplish what was left of their mission.

"Save Anna and kill Dracula." Gabriel responded sternly. He looked at Carl. "The same plan as usual." he said to the friar. As they passed her, she walked behind them, loading her wrist-bow. In seconds, she was behind them and pointed the weapon to Gabriel's head. "Don't try anything, Gabriel."

_ooo_

Upon hearing his name, Van Helsing stilled. The voice wasn't male, though. It was female and all too familiar.

"All three of you; turn around. And don't move." she said.

They did as they were told to see a dark hooded person. The woman reached out with one hand and collected both of Van Helsing's revolvers from their holsters. "You've," she began, making sure he wouldn't try to do anything heroic, "caused so much trouble to my master." She looked up at him and from the little light provided for him from the clouded sky, he saw emerald eyes. Except, these looked glazed, as though under a spell. "So much trouble." she finished.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Whoever this woman was, she was ticking him off. She was just so damn familiar!

She looked at all of them. "As you all know, you've all been a thorn in my master's eye." she said. "A _very nasty_ thorn." she said, disgusted. Her eyes fell on Van Helsing. She smiled. "The master commands a trade." She stared at Frankenstein who tried to cover his face, but all his efforts were futile.

"The monster," she then looked at the hunter coyly, "for the princess."

Having thought this through, he said, "Somewhere public. Lots of people." Beside him, Frankenstein growled and looked at the hunter in disbelief who ignored the sudden dread and anger that flowed from the monster.

"A place where my master will be less inclined to show his- _other_ side?" she asked, smiling at how obvious he seemed to want the trade to be. But she wouldn't let it be so easy on him. It was all just amusement from him. He nodded and she chuckled.

"Tomorrow night is All Hallow's Eve." she said, circling him carefully. As would a predator would to her prey. "Here, in Budapest, there is a grand masquerade ball." She stopped in front of him, her eyes glowing under the dark hood, the only light inside the darkness. "We will see you there."

Before she had the chance to flee or fly away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to his face. He reached out to remove her hood. He felt something cold and hard against his throat. She had a dagger menacingly to his throat, putting slight pressure.

"I haven't fed in a _long _time." she whispered. "I could slit your throat right now and you wouldn't even know it."

"Then, why don't you?" he asked.

"I have no permission." she said. "If I were still a rogue, I would."

He took the opportunity to push her hood and she pulled back immediately, but it was already to late. Carl gasped behind him and the hunter was caught by surprise. A name escaped his mouth.

"Nathalia?"

She looked at him coldly. Without a word, she flew away, out of sight. He cringed in pain and for a moment, he thought it was his heart twisting in pain. Her cold and lifeless eyes forevermore scarred in his mind.

"You've let the Devil seduce her." Frankenstein said. "You let the Devil take what was left of her own soul!" he growled.

"I tried to save her. She didn't let me." Van Helsing said, speaking to himself, ignoring everyone and everything else. The pain and failure was almost unbearable.

In frustration, Frankenstein pushed him, and as Van Helsing stumbled backwards, his coat was pushed back to reveal his bite wound. Carl simply stared at it as the hunter covered the wound once more. Franknestein looked at it, his face almost looking satisfied.

"He has been bitten." he said. "Bitten by a werewolf." He stared at the hunter, a smile on his face. "Now you will become that which you have hunted so passionately."

The hunter sighed and withdrew the blow dart from within his coat. He held onto it tightly, unsure of what he was doing was right. Making up his mind, he removed the top and said, "I'am sorry."

Frankenstein stared at him with understanding eyes. "May others be as passionate in the hunting of you." he said, holding back his anger and remorse.

Van Helsing blew the dart out of the tube, three hitting their target. Frankenstein collapsed on his knees, struggling and still conscious. "You must... save her... from the Devil's grasp." he whispered.

Van Helsing sighed, remembering once more how glazed Nathalia's eyes were. Dracula had her under his spell. Seeing her face and eyes in a scowl, rage boiled inside him.

_"I'm not like _them_."_

_"I know he has taken everything from me. My dreams and hopes. Who knows, he probably even took away my family."_

Her words echoed in his head. She wasn't like them. He knew so and he would not let Dracula's tricks to make him doubt it. Frankenstein had finally fallen into a deep slumber and Carl walked up beside him. "Do we continue with our plan?" he asked.

The hunter looked at the young man. "We stick to the plan, Carl." he responded. "We kill Dracula. Make sure he burns in Hell."

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's the end of the chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay. So much damn work. I'll try to keep up with the program as much as possible. Ciao! 

_Luna_


	14. Chapter 13: Dancing With the Devil

**Author's Note:** Hello! Once more, I've found some spare time to post, yet, another chapter. I've been debating about how to start off the main climax and suspicions to this story (even though I doubt anyone has yet to feel). Well, this chapter will leave you hanging. I promise!

In other news, I've also decided that this story will have a continuation! And guess what? It's already up! I guess this is _so_ last minute, but the other story is not in full bloom so I'm taking _all_ my time on this story so I could continue the other. For those who are curious to know what the story is called, here's a heads up! _Of Angels and Demons_.

Enough talking. On with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 13: Dancing With the Devil_

The ballroom was filled with life and color. People danced and laughed, having a grand time. Nathalia didn't like it one bit.

_Why are you so cold?_

I'm dead, remember?' she reminded herself. "A walking corpse who feels nothing for anything or anyone."

_That's not true. What of Gabriel?_

"He's a murderer. He killed my son." she said, angry at the mention of the cursed man. Then, she wasn't sure anymore if she believed what she just said. If he were a murderer, he would've killed her. And she had her guard down the last time they had see each other. Was he really responsible for her son's death? Or was it all because of her irresponsibility? She stared down at her hands.

"Am I the murderer?" she asked herself. She saw her hands covered in blood and she gasped, afraid of what she had just seen. She blinked her eyes to see them clean. She looked away. "Am I?"

"Nathalia."

She turned around to see Dracula, a woman beside him, holding his arm. She was dressed in a red gown and wore a gold mask. Her face was barely recognizable. But she knew who was under that mask. "Is that-?"

Dracula chuckled. He nodded and said, "Yes, my dear. It is Anna." He looked at the princess, smiling at her. "The mind is so easy to persuade." he said. He looked at her. "Isn't it?" He frowned to see her in nothing elegant and she looked away. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked.

From the balcony's view, she saw everyone fine garments, expensive as well. Beautiful colors and exquisite silks. None of which would please her. She despised elegance. All the things fine and expensive were simply temptations to a life of purgatory. At least in her point of view. And she did not wish to trade her boots for heels.

"I will not be attending the ball." she responded. He let go of the Anna and walked towards Nathalia, joining her. Anna stayed in her spot, not moving. "And why is that?" he asked her, almost tenderly. She looked at his face to see that it had softened and his eyes seemed to drift away, as though he were in his own world.

She looked away and smiled. "I hate gowns." she said. she jumped when she heard him chuckle and felt his hand on her shoulder. He stared down at the people as they danced, like leaves in the wind. "Just like your mother." he whispered. He didn't intend her to hear him, but she did. And she looked at him, confused.

"My... my mother?" she asked, her eyes seeming to lose a bit of it glazed look. He looked at her and his face was in a scowl. He walked away to join Anna. "Watch out for Gabriel." he said. "He may decide to... blend in with the crowd." He walked away with Anna in his arm, leaving Nathalia dazed.

_ooo_

The music sounded peaceful in her ears as she danced with her partner. He was quite the dancer. And as they danced, she felt at peace, almost weightless. Then, the music stopped. She stopped and so did he and both applauded, praising the orchestra. Moments later, she was in his arms again as the music started again, a more slower tune before a woman started to vocalize in perfect harmony.

They danced and danced and she was carefree. It was... perfect. Too perfect.

_Wait! What are doing? You're not doing all this! Wake up. Wake up!_

A voice in her head screamed for her attention, but she felt so serene that she ignored it completely. She was free, she had no burden to carry. She was floating on a cloud. The music resumed and they continued to glide across the floor, hitting each step correctly. Then, they suddenly stopped. The music had not finished and her brows frowned in confusion.

An arm wrapped tightly around her waist like a vise, pulling her rather roughly. A hand reached for her mask and removed it. Her eyes were closed, but her face showed much confusion. Her lips searched for the man, the man she so badly wanted to plant a kiss and be in his arms forever. Then, it hit her with a disgusting taste in her mouth.

Ice, cold lips descended almost greedily upon hers, suffocating her. She came back to reality, seeing that this was not the man she had imagined would be. It was Dracula and his hold was strong, almost crushing her. Her squeal was muffled by his mouth and she tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. She felt... numb. 

He pulled himself away and suddenly dipped her with ease and no strain. Her eyes looked around her surrounding, the only part of her body she could move at will.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" he asked, pulling her back up.

The people around them continued to glide across the floor, missing each other and dancing as if they've danced to the song thousands of times. Were they, too, puppets in Dracula's string?

Anna stared at Dracula, her eyes like daggers. "I won't let you trade me, Count." she said.

He chuckled lightly, taking her defense rather amusing. "I have no intention of trading you." he said. "And if I know Van Helsing, which I do, he's not planning on making a trade either." He pulled her closer and a gasp escaped her mouth as the contact blew the air out of her. "Neither of us has settled for half!"

"Where's Nathalia?" she asked immediately, not thinking. "You're using her against her will! She would have never worked for you. She despises you!" Anna spat viciously. So much anger was welled inside her and she so dearly hoped that her friend was not harmed or worse... _dead_.

"Why do you care about her so much?" he asked, amused. "You and Gabriel care about her so much, but you," he said, smiling, "you and her brother cared about her as though she were family. You took her in as though she were family." his smile was suspicious and Anna was beginning to suspect. was Nathalia also a...

"What... what are you saying, Count?" she asked, confused. It couldn't be. It was not possible. I couldn't be unless someone in her family claimed it. And then, it hit her. There were stories of a lost heir, but Anna doubted it all. Now, she wasn't sure.

"You mean to say," Dracula said, bringing her back to their conversation, "Nathalia hasn't told you?" he asked, pretending to sound surprised. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered those words that Anna was afraid to hear. "Nathalia... is my daughter."

_ooo_

Nathalia spotted Gabriel easily. He was up in the balcony a few feet away from where she was, only a few feet away from her. Dracula was right. Tonight, Gabriel had intended to blend in with the crowd and how well he did. He almost looked like a noble gentleman. Of course, his friend, the friar, was quite the opposite. He wore a jester's suit, complete with silly shoes and dangling bells on his hat.

They were searching for Anna and Dracula from above the balcony, hoping to get a better view. The friar pointed to something in the large crowd. She looked to where the man pointed to see Dracula's mouth over Anna's neck, her face twisted in disgust. Suddenly, she felt a strong wave of anger. And jealousy. She looked over to Gabriel. Though his face was concealed to show his disappointment, his feeling were emanating towards her. She smiled amused.

She walked towards them, disappointed that the friar was leaving, scurrying as his silly hat jingled as he left. She heard punches being blown and she hid behind a pillar. An unconscious acrobat laid on the ground. "Nathalia?"

She looked up to see the the hunter had spotted her. He was holding onto something, but she had no time to see what it was when she pulled out her sword. "The monster is not with you." she said, holding out her sword at him. He looked at her, confused.

"This isn't you, Nathalia." he said, but his voice took a different tone. A tone she knew from long ago, but could not place her mind to it. "You were kind and gentle. You would have never let Dracula seduce you." he said. Her mind boggled for a voice registration. She put her sword down.

"I'm dead, Gabriel. I have _no_ feelings for anyone or anything." she said. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm tightly. "Don't leave. Not again." he said, his eyes pleading.

She stared at his neck, her hunger growing. "You've made a bad decision." she said. She swiftly had her hand over his neck and pushed him against the pilled, the marble cracking under her strength. "I'am _dying_ to feed." she said. She bared her fangs, her mouth opening extremely wide. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain as she lunged for his neck...

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh my God!_ Is this the end of the legendary hunter. Will Nathalia _ever_ fight against Dracula's control? Will she ever remember that Dracula is her father? Is Anna going to accept the surprising truth Dracula had just spilled? Will I ever stop leaving my readers with heart gripping cliffhangers? Who knows! But all the _other_ questions will be answered later on... if you continue to read. Well, that's it for now. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post the next chapter until tomorrow, so hold on tight, people. _Ciao!_

**_Luna_**


	15. Chapter 14:Van Helsing's Vow

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone. Well, after a long time writing and thinking, this chapter will contain a bit more information about Nathalia's past... and her father. Sorry for such a crucial cliffhanger, but it was in my head for such a long time, I just _had _to share this story of what _if_ Dracula had a daughter? And have such a good reason for treating more than what she was?

* * *

_Chapter 14: Van Helsing's Vow_

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" Dracula asked her, dipping her and facing the large mirror in the ballroom. Anna couldn't help but gasp to see no reflection but hers. She looked up at him. "Oh my God." Out of everyone in the room; and there were so many, her reflection was the only one there.

He pulled her back up. "I'm looking for a new bride, Anna." he began, their dance continuing. "Someone strong... and beautiful."

"No." she responded. "Immortality is not the answer." she said, thinking about Nathalia. "I've seen how it isn't a good decision. To never forget about your sins, your fears, your nightmares..."

His face changed from calm to angry. "I did her a favor. I gave her new life. You don't know what it is like to love someone who did not return that feverish love." he said. His face seemed to soften, and for a moment Anna could've swore there was a tint of sadness. "Nathalia reminded me so much of her mother. I couldn't bear to lose her again."

_ooo_

_Nathalia..._

She felt skin beneath her fangs and stopped herself. Had she pierced flesh? Or was she already done feeding? She stepped away, feeling disorientated and confused. Where was she? And who was with her? she looked at the person in front of her, but her vision was blurred as the hazy cloud dissipated from her view. She was falling.

--

Van Helsing let a long sigh of relief. Death had brushed closely to him tonight and how tense he was. Nathalia was only inches apart from his throat, ready to suck him dry to quench her thirst. Fortunately, Nathalia had stopped before her canines could penetrate his skin. Rubbing his neck to make sure he had no puncture wounds, he stared at Nathalia who looked confused and tired. She fell.

He quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. She looked up and recognized who was there. "V-Van Helsing?" she whispered. She looked around, her eyes losing its glaze tint. "W-Where-" Before she could finish her sentence, he gently and quickly put her down, cutting her off as she felt the dizzy feeling once more.

"I don't have much time to explain." he said. "Stay here and don't go anywhere near Dracula until I come and get you." 

She couldn't talk or think, her mind a total blur. What _had _happened to her? The harder she tried to remember the more dizzy she felt. But it was already too late to say anything.He was already gone.

_ooo_

There was a loud shriek and all he could really concentrate was the human torch who scrambled from the flames that consumed him. Anna was in his sight as she shook her head, still under Dracula's veil. Dracula had grabbed a flame eater who looked confused as to what had happened. He was thrown in the air, just enough distraction for Van Helsing to grab Anna from her waist and land on the other side in another balcony. 

They were against a wall, the hunter trying to gain balance. He quickly glanced at Anna who still looked confused. She shook her head a bit, but it seemed it did not work. "Anna." he called her name, shaking her when she didn't respond. "Anna!"

She was free from the spell. Realizing where she and who she was with, she felt sick to her stomach. She removed the jewelry she wore, throwing them away like they were dangerous. He grabbed her arm, but before they could escape, they realized how awfully quiet the ballroom was. And only one voice rose from the crowd.

"Gabriel. Oh, Gabriel." called Dracula. His voice was the only one heard from the crowd and for a moment, Anna and Van Helsing believe that it was probably their minds playing trick on them. Dracula playing tricks on them. But when Van Helsing looked over the balcony, _everyone _was silent and looking at Dracula who appeared from the crowd dressed in all black. He looked up at them and smiled. "Oh Gabriel."

What bothered the hunter more was the crowd. why were they so... _calm_?

"Welcome to my summer palace." Dracula said.

"Aah! Let.. me GO!" someone screamed. The crowd parted once more, two acrobats dragging a semi-conscious Nathalia. She was helpless, weak. All her efforts were useless.

"Master! Master!" a child called out. Dracula looked up at the child, his smile never fading. "Look, master! Look!"

The sound of opening doors in the hall rung in the ballroom. Igor came in with dozen more people hoisting a platform where a chained Frankenstein was tied. "We have him, Master! We have him!" Igor shouted. Frankenstein yelled out in anguish.

"You wretched undead!" he bellowed. "I shall have my revenge! _Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear NO Evil!_" he continued to rant. "_You_ are _nothing _but _damned souls_ and will burn in the flames of _HELL!_" They took him farther back, away where his angry shouts became unheard.

Dracula simply smiled and looked at Nathalia who seemed to gain some conscious of her own self to release herself from on e of the men's grip. She swiftly retrieved a knife from her belt and out of anger, lunges for Dracula. He grabbed her by her neck. From above, Anna's cry echoed, "No! Let her go!"

He whispered something to Nathalia's ear. "Why don't you cherish the fact that I gave you life?" he asked, annoyed. She gasped for air and managed to spit in his face. "You.. took away... my life." she gasped. He let her go, but she had suddenly fainted. It was all Dracula's doing. He diverted his attention back to the hunter who held the princess from jumping to help her friend. "Now, that everything is as it should be," Dracula began, the crowd moving in closer, "ladies and gentlemen, I give to you... _VAN HELSING_!" 

They were no longer people, but the undead. They all removed their masks to reveal ghostly, pale faces. Every single one.�They screeched an unholy sound as their mouths stretched to an�impossible length. The whole ballroom was filled with the infamous undead, recognizing the hunter who had killed so many of their brethren.

There was no time to save Nathalia, but what made him feel worse was that he did not leave by force, but because he had to to save his own neck and Anna's as well. They in a dangerous ground and there was no time at all. "Come on!" he said, running to the exit, hoping Anna would follow suit. She didn't.

Acquiring a weapon form one of the statue, she swung the weapon expertly, hatred towards those who were a threat to those she cared about the most. He went back to quickly get her, pulling her. "Come on." he said more persistently. 

All the vampires either ran or jumped to get them. Both Anna and Van Helsing ran through the oak doors and shut sealed the m shut. Carl appeared holding a glowing sphere, making sure he held it cautiously. He noticed the two and seemed almost thrilled. "Now I know what it's for. Now I know what it's for!" he said.

His excited expression fell when he noticed their only exit closed and the two running towards him, worried. "Wh-Where are we going?" he asked, confused and afraid.

"Through that window!" Both cried out in unison. They grabbed Carl by both his arms, causing him to drop the glowing sphere. The trio jumped out the window, glass shattering just as the big oak doors broke and the vampires jumped and snarled, not realizing the sphere was ready to explode. 

They felt the rays' warm light as the whole palace was filled with the sun's light, eliminating the threat. As they fell, charred skeleton remains flew out the broken window as well as they fell into what seemed to be a moat. The water was terribly cold, plus the rain that fell down mercilessly made it even chillier.

Van Helsing looked up, his eyes squinting as the bright light faded into nothing. "Carl!" he called out. He looked at his friend who shivered at the coldness of the water and weather. "You're a genius!" the hunter said, smiling.

"A.. g-genius with ac-access to u-unstable ch-chemicals." Carl responded, shivering as his teeth clattered.

Suddenly, they heard noise. A boat was being moved down a ramp. Igor and a few of his Dwergi were aboard. Frankenstein was chained to the mast and even though he knew that he had the strength to release himself from his bonds, he knew that it would be of no use. He was weak and had lost hope.

His veins coursing with werewolf venom, Van helsing took the advantage and speed to try and help Frankenstein. He swam fiercely and fast to catch up. Igor chuckled at the sight, knowing very well that the hunter would not make it. He patted Frankenstein's head and smiled. "Say good-bye to your friends." he whispered to him. He waved at the trio.

Just as they were into the sea, the iron gates fell down quickly. The hunter stopped his swimming when he came to his end and banged his fist against the gate, the pain not even there when hie fist hit. "I'll find you! I'll get you back and set you free!" he yelled out. "I swear to God!"

Carl and Anna were beside him. "Oh, Nathalia." Anna whispered beside him. Though the rain was hard, he could see tears coming from the princess. They heard a female's cackle along with a loud and triumphant screech. They looked up to see three figures, on smaller than the other and the third in the bigger one's clutches.

"I must save them." the hunter said, more to himself that the others. Not taking the hint, or maybe ignoring it, Carl responded flatly, "No, you can't." There was a bit of fear in his voice when he said it, afraid at their reactions. Van Helsing stared at him, bewildered. "Why?"

"I cabled Rome earlier to apprise them of our situation."

"What did they say?"

Carl gulped at the sight of two pairs of eyes on him. "You.. you told them about Nathalia. Didn't you, Carl?" Anna asked. Carl nodded and Anna sighed in disappointment. "Dear God.." she murmured. "Even if you somehow kill Dracula, Rome orders you to destroy Frankenstein as well." he said. "Nathalia would already be dead if you do kill Dracula."

"And if she doesn't? Did they order to kill her too!" Anna yelled, imagining a stake through her friend's-no, her _only_ family-heart at sunset, her body turning into ash as the suns ray's hit her skin, boiling it. Van Helsing held her back. "They're not evil." he tried to say calmly.

"Yes, but they're not human either."

Losing his patience, he responded, "Do they know them? Have they _talked_ to them? _Who are _they_ to _judge"

Carl flinched. "Th-they want you to destroy them so they can never be used to harm humanity."

All control and sanity was flooded away as a boiling rage within him brew. "And what of me?" the hunter asked. "Did you tell them what _I'm_ to become?" he asked, seizing Carl by his throat, his eyes shining fiercely, the beast struggling to be set free. "Did they tell you how to kill me? The correct angle of the stake as it enters my heart," he roared, "As it pierces Nathalia's!"

"No!" Anna lunged at the hunter, trying to pry his grip from Carl's neck. All her effort's were futile.

"The exact measure of silver in each bullet? Huh!" he lashed out.

Carl could hardly, but he managed to gasp out one single sentence, "No.. I.. left you out." Van Helsing abruptly let him go and threw himself against the gate, his body aching to expand, but not able to. A loud and agonizing roar escaped his throat, able to make those in hearing sight to tremble in fear. His roar expressed the pain it was for him to maintain the caged beast.

Anna and Carl looked at the hunter until his anger subsided. He looked at them and looked at Carl almost apologetically. "I'm.. sorry." he said. Carl nodded, understanding his anger. He looked at Anna who looked afraid and worried at the same time. "It's starting." he simply told her. _What animal have I become,_ he though bitterly...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I just hope this chapter didn't seem to suck badly. This had been a long chapter to get it right, but I guess I got it right. Well, that's for the reader to decide. A few words that described how badly Dracula's love life pretty much went sour and resulted in him to _think_ that his only daughter is that one woman he loved in his human life. Nathalia knows more and trust, you will soon know too.

_Luna_


	16. Chapter 15: An Untold Love

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I got the week off and I'm taking the opportunity to post new chapters. I hope you all haven't fallen off the edge of your seats. I bet you're all aching to know what else is about to happen. I'm just too evil for my myself. Oh, and I'd like to thank my two reviewers, **_Celtic Aurora, VintageLyre, and my new reviewer; Ruby Chubb._** Thanks you guys!

* * *

_Chapter 15: An Untold Love_

As she laid there, it all came crashing down, her mind finally putting the pieces together. She had lived happily in her mortal life, without worry or lies. But now, looking back into her life, it was all a whole lie. One big, fat lie that kept her from seeking the truth; the cold and tormenting truth.

Nathalia Valiant was an orphan and had lived in an orphanage all her life. Her mother was a gypsy, that was all she knew about her mother. No photo, no memory. Nathalia had so dearly wished she knew her mother, or at least see a picture of the woman who had carried her in her womb. There was no way. She had no father. At least, that's what she had hoped. Her father had left her mother when she most needed a man by her side during her pregnancy and during those few days she lived with her daughter. 

After Nathalia was born, her mother was murdered in her own home. Nathalia was only a helpless baby and was not harmed and two days later, her mother's body was found in the streets and Nathalia was left at an orphanage. Of course, like any orphan, she longed to be adopted to have his or her own family. Instead, people backed away from Nathalia. Once, when she was seven, a priest had come to visit the orphanage and glared at Nathalia with hate and fear.

Everyone said she was Marked. Tainted by the Devil, her aura hummed a dark presence sending warning vibes to those who were close to her. She never believed them. Until _that _day.

When she was eighteen, she left the orphanage and found work at the palace that belonged to Valerious the Elder. Work was tedious and drained her of her own energy, but at least she had a home and a place to sleep. Everything was going well, until she met the Master's son. 

Thinking of how foolish she was back then made her feel... _nothing_. She was, of course, dead. But the pain was still there. She died years ago, but the pain was still with her when her life had expired.

After being only and acquaintance to the Master's son, she soon met a young knight. The _only_ man who had ever stolen her heart and kept it with him for all eternity. But she never dared to say anything knowing very well that it was not wise. Even so, when she made no move, only he did.

Then, the nightmare began...

_--_

Dracula stared at her still form, her body silhouetted in the shadows of the cold and merciless dungeon. It was for her own good. She seemed dead and for a moment, he thought she was. _Not like Jazlyn_, he thought. The memory came back to him. Unlike Nathalia, he had remembered _everything_. And even before he met Nathalia, he knew she was his daughter when she first worked at the palace. 

If she had not looked just like her mother...

"Are you going to kill me now?" 

He looked up and for a moment, he thought he was with Jazlyn, that night she had found him stalking her. Her emerald eyes glowing in the dark alley like green moons. Such a deep shade of green that matched with her dark and fair skin. Those same eyes staring at him after she died, her skin no longer dark but pale as her blood spilled from her body.

"No, Jazlyn." he whispered, but Nathalia heard him. "Was that my mother's name? Jazlyn. Jazlyn Valiant?" she asked, getting up from her fetal position and staring at him from within the confines of the cell's bars. His daughter. His goddamn daughter!

"Why would I want to kill you?" he asked.

She scoffed at the question. "Surely it wouldn't be the fact that _I'm_ _your daughter_." she responded.

"You knew it would come to this, Nathalia."

"I'm not ready." she said. He sighed. "I suppose it would've been better if you _didn't_ remember anything." he said bitterly. "You're sick." she said, not thinking or watching what she said. She couldn't die now. What if Gabriel-

"He's not the Gabriel you knew then, Nathalia." he said, having read her thoughts. "I know he isn't, but I.. I love him and I never lose hope in him." she said, hesitating before declaring her love to Gabriel. He wasn't the one he knew long ago, but she had a mission to serve her Lord. 

"He's the only one who can stop you, Dracula." she said. He looked at her. "He did it before and he'll do it again. And if he can't _I _will." she threatened.

"You've been with the Angel, haven't you?" he asked her. She smiled. "Your Master will soon meet his end as well." she said. "A war is brewing and after we eliminate you, the walking Demon on Earth, we will not stop tohalt the rest of your kind."

He chuckled. His chuckle gradually grew louder and somehow hollow. It was not a feeling but a dark empty feeling. She was hollow just as the rest of his kind. "Do you actually think that you will win this war?" he asked. He frowned and anger took over. "I thought you would love me, Jazlyn." 

"_I'M NOT JAZLYN!_" she screamed at him, tired of being nothing but a ghost. "_My mother is dead and all because of _you_! You killed her because you did not respect her decision to leave you because she loved someone else!_" 

"Like you." he said. 

She looked at him and saw something not hollow. He was... in pain. "Now you know _why_ I killed your child."

She gasped, realizing that she did. "And you admit it?" she asked, tears forming. "It was _my _child and you snatched him away when you turned me. _You took him away!_"

"_That child was not mine but _his_! Why else did I kill your son! It was _not mine" he roared. She flinched and kept her distance from him. Who knew what he would do now that she had used up his last nerve. "He'll be destroyed just like your son." 

Crimson tears streaked her face and she banged the bars of her prison. "_Don't you dare lay one finger on him! I'm warning you!_" she screamed at him. He chuckled. "Whoever said _I_ would kill him?"

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but informative. Pieces of the puzzle will slowly come tumbling down and this young vampire maiden's past will soon be discovered for everyone to know her story. The next chapter will be posted later this evening if I can. If not, tomorrow afternoon and no later.

_Luna_


	17. Chapter 16: Family Secrets

**Author's Note:** Well,I did promise that I would post another chapter this afternoon and so here it is. this scene will play an important part in the **_whole_** story. The scene where Carl explains Dracula's history and origin and, of course, Van Helsing and Carl discover the truth about Nathalia. Here we go!

* * *

_Chapter 16: Family Secrets_

After finding Castle Frankenstein empty, Anna was losing hope. And her fear for Van Helsing's sanity was also growing. He was so mad that with one giant swing, he managed to grab hold a generator and throw it against the castle's walls. _We have very little time_, she thought. Carl had offered to share what he had learned and she had so badly hoped he knew the location to the Door.

So here they were, in the tower back in Manor Valerious.

"All right, Carl," Van Helsing said, looking around the messy room, not understanding how could Carl find _any _information with this mess. "What have you learned?" he asked. 

Carl began his lesson, pointing to a portrait of Anna's ancestor. "That Count Dracula," he began, moving next to the portrait, "was actually the son of Valerious the Elder-" he pointed to Anna and she looked at him, "-your ancestor." he added. She sighed, a tad annoyed at this old fact she knew for so long.

"Everybody knows that." she said, looking from the portrait to Carl, "What else?" she asked.

"Oh, all right." Carl said as he hurried to a stained glass window. the stained window showed two angels and a sword in the middle of them, the lower middle empty. "According to this rubbing," he said as she rolled a piece of parchment where a warrior had been illustrated. Now, the warrior was in between the two angels and below the sword, "it all started when Dracula was murdered.

"Do you know who murdered him?" the hunter asked.

"No, no, no." Carl said. "This," he rubbed on the picture, "has some vague reference to the 'left hand of God'." He quickly walked to a table littered with books and illustrations. He grabbed on particularly on top of the stack of books. "And in 1462, when Dracula died," he folded the paper, revealing a different one. A man kneeling before the Devil, their fingers connected. Above, the year _1462_ written on it, "he made a covenant with the Devil."

Van Helsing took the paper and examined it closely. "Could this covenant have more than just two people?" the hunter asked. "I haven't really studied it closely." Carl said as he looked for something else. Anna stood beside Van Helsing and stared at the picture as well. "The only way he could sustain that life-"

"-Was by drinking the blood of others." the hunter finished.

"Excuse me," Carl said from behind them. "Are you going to let me tell the story?" he asked.

"Sorry." Anna and Van Helsing said in unison and they placed the paper on top of a stack of books and diverted their attention to Carl.

"Your ancestor, having sired this evil creature, went to Rome to seek forgiveness." Carl explained, bringing up a portrait of a kneeling man inside the Cathedral. "_That's_ when the bargain is made." he said, putting the picture down. "He was to kill Dracula in return for eternal salvation."

He walked to another corner and retrieved the scroll. Anna recognized it as the family tree. "Right down the line, all the way to you." he explained as he pointed from her ancestor, down the tree to her.

She grabbed the scroll and examined it, not having looked at it for a long time. "But he couldn't do it." she said. She looked at the hunter to see his expression. "As evil as Dracula was, my ancestor couldn't kill his own son."

Carl grabbed a book from a wooden pedestal as he looked through the pages. "So he banished him to an icy fortress," he said, finally locating his page, "sending him threw a door from which there was no return."

"And the Devil gave him wings."

"Yes."

Anna looked at Carl. "Carl, did you find any.. personal information on Dracula?" she asked him. Both men looked at her confused, but she was determined to seek the truth. "Did he have any family?" she asked.Carl thought about it for a moment. "I did read something about him possibly having a child, but then again it could be a lie."

She sighed. A child? A lie? "I did, as a matter of fact," he said,looking for something in his robes, "find this." He pulled out a worn journal, but it seemed to have perished in a fire. Somehow, it was not all destroyed. "Some of these pages are burned completely,almost impossible to read." he explained, handing her he book. "I haven't had the time to read it."

She looked through the pages and when she found a page that was no completely destroyed, she gasped. The journal slipped from her fingers and she couldn't hold back her disappointment. "What's wrong?" Van Helsing asked. Anna pointed to the open journal on the floor. "The handwriting," she looked at the hunter, "it's Nathalia's."

Van Helsing quickly picked up the journal and read a few pages. I first started about her happiness and life filled with opportunities. Then, it seemed, everything had gone horribly wrong.

_My father? He couldn't possibly have been my father. The way he looked at me, they way he treated me. He acted as though I was nothing more but a woman in his eyes. It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead. I only regret that it wasn't _me_ who killed him._

Who was her father? Who was she referring to? He turned a few pages that were burned and mistreated. Then, he found a page with bloodstains. He started to read.

_The thirst. Oh, the thirst. I feel so... numb and cold. My husband is dead. My son is dead. And so am I. I can't remember anything else, but a mad clad in black promised me protection. I would no longer be prey. I killed them. Friends and families. my village is on fire and I'm covered.I'm covered in their blood. Oh, God I was so thirsty and I only acted by instinct. They're all dead and my soul is forevermore in the depths of Hell._

_I'm so cold. So cold..._

He couldn't read anymore. Nathalia had suffered and she didin't deserve it. He gripped the journal, anger raging from within. He was losing his patience and temper and if did get to Dracula, he was going to make sure he ripped his throat out.

"There's something I haven't told you." Anna said solemnly. He looked at her and she stared at him, her eyes wet with tears. "I never knew this until now." she whispered. "Nathalia," she began, "Dracula's daughter."

* * *

**A/N**: So, how will out hero react? Will he despise Nathalia more now that the truth is out? Or will he save this maiden's life from being swallowed by the flames of Hell? find out next time when I post the next chapter. Bye Bye.

_Luna_


	18. Chapter 17: Beyond the Reflection

_Chapter 17: Beyond the Reflection_

He wished that what he had heard was just a lie or a istake. Van Helsing stared at Anna with disbelief, Carl's face was as pale as a ghost. "No." was all that escaped his mouth. He shook his head. Anna didn't look at him, afraid of what she would see in his face. Would _this _be a good reason for the hunter to kill Nathalia? Would he really do it this time?

"She can't be." he whispered to himself. He couldn't understand his attachment to her yet. It was as though he _knew_ her _more_than Anna or her family or anyone else. But why thie dread and sense of.. of familiarity? did he really know and was only hoping,-no- _praying_ that it wasn't true.

He looked at Carl. "Carl," he began. Carl looked up at him. "Where _is that door_?" the hunter asked through clenched teeth. He would no longer that this dreaded misery and agonizing burden.

"I-I don't know." Carl responded. Van Helsing sighed. He had to keep calm or else the beast within would pound Carl to a pulp. "But when Anna's ancestor couldn't kill his son," Carl said, moving to a section of a desolate wall. He pushed the torch holder down and a rectangular part of the whole wall flipped, revealing a painting, "he left clues so that future generations might do it for him."

Van Helsing stared at the picture. A castle on a hill, the clouds dark and ominous and two knights standing before each other, their swords ready.

He heard a sniff behind him and turned to see Anna wiping her eyes with the back of her palm. "It _must_ be what my father was looking for in here. Clues to the door's location.

For a moment, the map that Anna had showed them when they had first arrived flashed before his eyes. "The door." he thought aloud. "The door." he said the word as though they'd help him think more clearly. Then, it hit him. "Of course." he said as he ran out the room and down a hall to the armory room, Anna and Carl hot on his trail. Anna sped up beside him, ready to say something.

"You said your father spent hours staring at this painting," he said, stopping to point to the map. "I think you were right, quite literally, I think _this_," he said, extending his arms to the painting's length and size, "is the door. He just didn't know how to open it."

Carl pointed to something on the painting. "Look, a Latin inscription. Maybe it works like that painting in the tower."

Anna shook her head as Carl approached the painting to examine it closely. "If this were a door, my father would've opened it long a go."

Carl moved the chair that covered the Latin partially and stopped. "I can't finish the inscription." he said. He looked up at the hunter with a frown. "There's a piece missing."

The hunter's expression fell and his hopes sank. _Now what?_, he thought. Then he smiled at his poor management and observing. He dug into one of the pockets of his coat and smiled when he felt relief in his hand. He took out a small scroll that contained a piece of cloth with a Latin inscription. "Your father didn't have _this_." he said, showing the missing piece to Anna.

She looked at him, both confused and accusingly. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Carl," he said, giving the friar the vital piece of the puzzle, "finish it." They had very little time and none to waste on an interrogation.

Carl tore the cloth from the scroll and placed it on the empty spot. A perfect fit. He read the passage out loud in Latin for everyone to hear. Now, hearing it for the second time, Van Helsing could not help but think of the passage as ironic. " "In the name of God, open this door." " he said, translating the passage.

There was a crackling sound as the painting was crystalizing. Carl stepped back as well as Anna and Van helsing. Once the crystalization was done, the trio were facing their own reflections.

"A mirror." Carl said.

"Dracula had no reflection in the mirror." Anna said.

"But why?" the hunter asked.

"Maybe-" Carl pondered, "Maybe to Dracula it's not a mirror at all."

Van Helsing continued to stare at his own reflection. He could visibly see curiosity in his face. A hint of doubt, but Maybe Carl's clue was right. Maybe what he had thought was right. He stepped forward and touched the mirror. Under his touch, it began to crack. He pushed his hand forward, urging it onward. He pushed until his whole had was beyond the mirror and smiled at the feeling of frigid winds.

"It's cold," he said. He pulled his hand out and saw some snow had settled on his hand. "And it's snowing."

Anna's doubtful looked disappeared as a small smile appeared in her face. He retrieved a lit torch from its holder and stared at the mirror, readying himself. "See you on the other side." he said. Before he could make a move, a hand gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "Whatever happens, don't kill her." Anna whispered to him.

He sighed. "And if she asks me to do so?" he asked. Something told him that this is what Nathalia ha always wanted. This what she knew was going to happen. And he would have to do so so that she could rest in peace and leave that... _dead_ feeling behind. _A new life,_he had thought to himself. He didn't notice that Anna had not replied to his inquiry and had let him go. "Be careful." was all she said.

The question that bothered him the most was, would Nathalia die when Dracula was destroyed? Or would he have to kill another innocent person who was seduced by the Devil's power like those many people he killed before? He was afraid to find out. Afraid to see what lay beyond his reflection, that question that made his mind stir_. Was he a murderer?_

**Author's Note**: Didn't have the chance to say hello. I guessed you all just wanted to get to the chapter. Well, to be honest, Gabriel _does_ want to slay Nathalia only because he _knows_that that's what she really wants. She's suffered so much and just because he knows she deserves more then the life of a damned demon, he wants to give her a chance of a new and pure life. Basically, _reincarnation_. Will post sooner or later, so just keep your eyes open because the showdown is about to begin!

Love,

_Luna_


	19. Chapter 18: No Mercy, No More

**_Author's Note:_** I'm back! and I'm guessing you're all thinking what happened to me. I just came back from Mexico for my vacations and I'am now back at home after two weeks. I had forgotten al about this story until I found my book and realized I left all my readers without an ending, so I've been working! Sorry it took so long. And one more thing, I deleted my story _Of Angels and Demons_ because of some errors in my plot, but have no fear I'll soon post the new and improved version.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 18: No Mercy, No More_

_"You- you killed him?" she whispered, her mind confused after what she had heard from him. He only nodded solemnly., tears wanting to erupt but never shedding. He fought them back and seeing him in such a state only served to break her heart. She embraced him and he hugged her back._

_"I'm so sorry, Nathalia." he said softly. He was afraid and sad and all she could do to console him was to gently rake his unkempt hair with her slender fingers. "He was evil, Gabriel." she said. "I'm actually... glad he's dead." she said, her voice breaking. He stilled and pulled himself from her, his arms wrapped around her waist._

_Her tears fell gradually, but she didn't dare look at him. "And then..." she tried to say, choking back tears. "Then, I still think... that he would've been a good father if... if only.."_

_He pulled her close and let her sobs be heard. Deep down, she was suffering fro her father's demise. No matter how much she hated him. "You must leave." he said suddenly. She had to. Danger was still approaching. Her body stiffened and she looked up at him, confusion and hurt in her eyes. "What?" she asked._

_"They'll be looking for me and you too." he said. "I don't want to put you or our son in any danger." he explained._

_she shook her head, more tears flowing. "No. I won't leave you!" she said, hugging him tighter. "Not now, not ever." she whispered. He pushed her gently and cupped her chin, pulling her lips to his. A gentle and passionate kiss. One that, to her, meant farewell. He pulled away from her and looked into her emerald eyes. "Please."_

_oo_

She touched her stomach, her face saddened at the thought that she would have brought new life to the world. Proof of their eternal love. It was all a lie, a dream that had been ripped apart from her and covered in blood.

Looking up into the heavens, she closed her eyes.

And she let out and unholy scream, thick with sadness and anger.

_oo_

Van Helsing felt frigid winds and the gentle touch of snow as he opened his eyes. He could not help but feel relieved adn hopeful. _Soon, Nathalia_, he thought. Then, the wind carried with it a hollow scream all around him.

Behind him, he heard small crackles and turned to see what was behind him. Anna's hand reached out nad he grabbed it gently, pulling her slowly. She held a torch and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened. "Castle Dracula." she said as they both stared at the icy castle that stood ominously before them.

They checked behind them in case Carl decided to come as well. Thye decided he would not tag along and so they walked forward.

Moments later, the 'door' made more crackling noises and Carl's shivering body emerged, his eyes shut and hands searching. When he finally opened his eyes, he was staring at an impaled skeleton hanging and staring at him almost tauntingly. He imagined them shrieking and laughing at him and he ran for the 'door'. Unfortunately, the 'door' had sealed adn there was no way out, making him crash hard against it and tumbling him to the ground. He got up and cuaght up to the others.

When he did catch up to them, he asked, "Do we have a plan?" They didn't respond, but only stared at the looming fortress. "It doesn't have to be Wellington's at Waterloo, but some sort of plan would be nice." he said.

"We're going to go in there and stop Dracula." Van Helsing said.

"And kill anyting that gets in our way." Anna finished.

They reached the entrance, only to find it closed and locked shut. "Well," Carl began, "you let me know how that goes." he finished, turning his back to them to leave. Van helsing dropped his torch and grabbed Carl's cloak collar and wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and jumped higher than any human. He was fueled by the werewolf's venom that granted him strength and with the full moon only a few minutes away, it was at its peak and ready to burst.

They finally landed after three jumps and the hunter quickly felt pain in his leg joints, not accustomed to such a tremendous jump and weight.

"Well, as grateful as I'am to be out of the cold, _that_ doesn't seem like a good thing." Carl said.

The hunter growled a beastly sound, his eyes taking a bright yellow hue. The beast was restless and anxious. Anna and Carl were beside him in an instant. He stood straight as both looked at him, both worriedand cautiously. "We'd better get moving." he said.

The castle was bigger, compared to Castle Frankenstein. But here, there were more of Dracula's offspring that at the other castle. The large entrance had been a perfect nesting place to hang millions and millions of cocoons. Large circular cauldron's with burning coal helped illuminate the dark and murky place.

Carl looked around and he couldn't believe what he was looking at. "So are all those-"

"Yes"

And inside them are-"

"Yes"

They heard annoyed complaints coming near. Igor had wires strapped over his shoulders, bickering, "_Igor do this, Igor do that..._" Then he spotted them, his paled more that it already was. "How did you find- It's impossible!" he said as he dropped the wires and ran to warn anyone else.

Van Helsing acted quicker that usual and took out his tojo blade to impale Igor by his shirt to the stone wall. The hunter quickly ran to the man grabbed him by his collar. "Pease- please don't kill me." Igor pleaded.

"Why not?" the hunter questioned.

Igor's face went blank. "Well, I, um-"

A frustrated yell erupted nearby and they all recognized it as Frankenstein's voice. The yell had sounded close, too close. Beside the hunter were bars and he peeked inside to see poor Frankenstein frozen in a cube. Then another sound echoed throughout the whole castle. A loud shriek that had seemed to respond to the yell.

Igor smiled wickedly. "My master has awakened."

Frankenstein's icy prison began to rise from the help of attached chains. Van helsing grabed hold of the bars and began to stretch them as far apart form each other as possible. His attempt was in vain. Though he had the strength of a beast, he was not yet in peak conditon. He roared in frustration and in defeat, exhausted from his strength.

"There is a cure." Frankenstein said hoarsely.

Van helsing looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Dracula," Frankenstein continued. "He has a cure to remove the curse of the werewolf." he said. "Go! Find the cure. Save yourself!"

Van helsing turned away, confused. A cure? He felt someone tug at him, beckoning him to come.

"Come on," Anna said. "You heard him. Let's find it." If there was still hope for him, Anna was willing to risk her life for it. But he didn't even seem to care. She looked at him, frustrated.

"Why does Dracula have a cure?" the hunter asked. She scoffed. To her, it didn't realy matter. There was still hope. "I don't care." she responded. "I do." he said, looking back at Igor. He pulled the tojo blade and slammed Igor against another part of the wall, hoping to scare the answer out of him. "Why does he need one?" he asked. Igor kept his mouth shut.

Just when the hunter was about to beat him until he got his answer, Carl had finally understood the moving painting. "Because the only thing that can kill him is a werewolf." he said. Both Anna and Van Helsing looked at him. "The painting- that's what it meant." Carl explained to support his answer.

Anna shook her head. "But Dracula has been using werewolves to do his biding for centuries!" she argued.

"Yes, but if one ever had the will to turn on him, he'd need a cure to remove the curse and turn him human before it bit him." Carl explained.

Van Helsing stared at Igor. "You're going to take these two and lead them to the antidote." he said.

"No I'm not."

The hunter was losing his patience and slammed him once more. "Yes I'am." Igor said.

Carl leaned into the hunter's shoulder to inform him of the plan. "Here's the plan. When the bell begins to toll midnight, you'll be able to kill Dracula." he said. "We just need to fin the cure and get it to you before the final stroke."

Anna overheard the plan and smacked him. "Are you insane?" she said. "What kind of plan is that?"

Van Helsing was too preoccupied with the clippers that Igor had dropped. He clipped them a few time, threatningly. He looked at Igor. "If they even suspect you of misleading them," he said. He clipped it in his face and handed them to Anna, "clip off one of his fingers."

She took them and looked at Igor. "I'll clip off something."

"The tower," Igor said, panicked, "over there, that's where it is."

And what about the other tower?" Van Helsing asked.

Igor groaned, annoyed. "Give me that." the hunter barked, reaching for the clippers.

"That's where we reassembled the laboratory." he said. "Would I lie to you?" he added quickly.

"Not if you wanted to live." the hunter hissed angrily at the man. He let him go, but kept a close watch on him as he turned to face both Anna and Carl. "Now," he said as he looked for something within his trench coat, "if I'm not cured by the 12th stroke of midnight-"

The sudden sound of a soft _zing_ made Anna's heart thump harder and Carl pale. They stared at what the hunter had in his hand; a silver stake. Carl stared into the hunter's eyes, hoping to see some doubt or-

"I don't think I could." he said when he read in the man's eyes that there was no doubt or regret. Just frustration and sadness. But not for himself, for the lost souls woh were also locked in this hellhole; Frankenstein and Nathalia.

"You must." Van Helsing responded.

Carl sighed, but took the stake and moved past Van Helsing to grab Igor by his shirt, shoving him to move.

Anna moved up and whispered to the man, "I don't like this plan." she said.

He shook his head. "We don't have a choice." he said.

"And what about Nathalia?" she asked. "Please tell me we are going to help her too." Her voice almost took a whining tone.

He looked at her. "I... I don't know if..." he couldn't continue, unsure how to tell Anna how complicated the situation had now become. If Dracula was vanquished, so would Nathalia die with him. The thought of it angered him.

"If what? What?" Anna asked impatiently. She shook her head. "She can't die. No, she can't die! It isn't fair!" she yelled, but kept her tone down as to not tell anyone of their whereabouts. "There has to be a way. There has to be." she whispered to herself.

"Anna, the possibility of her death is yet uncertain." he explained. "I'll have to find her first and find out when I've finally vanquished Dracula and then..."

Anna sighed. "If there's a way to cure a werewolf bite, then there has to be a way ot cure a vampire bite." she said.

She was about to leave when he stopped her, grabbing her shoulders gently and pulling her to him. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see hurt in them. It had made her feel his pain and she just wanted to hug and tell them it was going to be okay. "If you're late, run like hell." he said, interrupting her thoughts.

Anna nodded and moved to leave, but he pulled her back again and this time too close that she could literally feel his breath on her lips. "Don't be late." he whispered. She looked once more into his eyes to see hesitation replacing the previous emotions. Finally taking the hint as to what he was heasitating to do. She took his face in her hands and pulled his lips to her.

He was caught off guard, but accepted her permission and responded to her action. He kissed her back with the same desire and passion.

They finally parted for mone another for a deep breath as they stared into each other's eyes. If he didn't say anything to her, they'd stayed in that position more time than desired. "Now, go." he whispered silently to her. She nodded, but didn't move. "Go, go." he said again.

This time, she did realize the precious time they had in their hands and moved away, rushing to catch up with Carl. He watched as she caught up to the two men and turned to go looking for-

"Nathalia?" he gasped when she was face to face with him.

She was staring at him with hollow eyes and it looked as though her lips were struggling to say something. He reached out for her and shook her lightly. "What's wrong, Nathalia?" he asked.

She stared at him, her emerald eyes darker than its original hue. "Kill me." she whispered painfully. He couldn't belive what he had just heard from her. "Show no mercy." she said. "No more." she said as she shook her head.

A sword was raised to his throat, but he could clearly see her struggle. Dracula was controlling her once more. "Fight." she said firmly. She tossed a sword on the floor.

He looked up into her eyes to see she was sure yet doubtful.

"Please." she whipered, her voice softening. "I... I can't live like this anymore, Gabriel." she said, her voice breaking. "Please."

He picked up the sword and pointed it to her throat. Tears were threatening to fall, but he had to hold them or else he wouldn't be able to see her moves or his footing. "All right, Nathalia." he said. "No mercy. No more."


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_Hello fellow readers! _

_I'am feeling a bit guilty for leaving you all anticipating the next chapter to my story for so long. Perhaps some may have belived that I probably abandoned the site or something. I haven't. Life hasn't exactly been easy for me lately and my personal business hadve been going haywire. I'am currently finishing typing up the next chapter and fixing up any errors in spelling and coherency. So, do not fear, I have not abandoned this story, I just need to get my things straight before I could post anything. Wouldn't want to dissapoint my readers. _

_I would just like to thank **VintageLyre** for actually reminding me as well. It's good to be a a persistent reader. ^^ So, just a heads up, the next chapter is dedicated to you!_

_Lots of love_

_ -Luna_


	21. Chapter 19: Life

_**Author's Note:** Hah! I've finally posted the chapter. Oh, happy day. I'am soooo sory for the delay! School has been a pain in the ass and I have been recently grounded and.. well, High School hasn't exactly been a walk on the park. So, here, finally, the next chapter of **'Hidden Demons'. **So, here we are my dearies and forgive my tardiness and I leave you to read the rest! ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 19: Life_

**Moments Ago..**

Sleep would not come, nor would it ever. She sat there; lifeless and lost. She shedded no tears, for they had all been drained from her. Her face face crimson from the bloody tears. _It wasn't meant to be, my love_, she thought dreadfully, her face boring no emotion_. I, a demon, was never meant to be saved or loved by and you, and angel_. She scoffed, noticing how ironic it sounded. "It was never meant to be." she kept muttering to herself, looking pained and misrable.

The silence was broken by a hellish screech. He had awakened. And then, ti was accompanied by Frankenstein's anguished howl, which echoed through the empty dungeoins. Rats scurried away and human bones rattled to dust by the intensity of the untied screams. Nathalia simply ignored them regrettably, feeling vulnerable and weak.

Then, she heard confident, happy strides coming down. She dared not look as a dark shadow loomed over her when her cell gate was opened.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked, her tone dead. He chuckled and her eyes looked up at him. "Are you?" she asked again, more harsher this time. _Pleas do,_ she pleaded. _Please._

Dracula only smiled; a smile where anyone can see its rotting, corrupting evil. She shivered, but not from the cold. For once in her life, she actually feared him. And his nefarious plan.

"Before I do, my dear," he said, taking slow, deliberate steps towards her, "you must finish what you have started."

Before she could utter a word, he striked for her neck, like a snake its prey. She gasped as his fangs punctured her skin. She moaned, both in pleasure and pain. His venom consuming and corupting her mind with perverse thoughts.

_Kill him. Kill Gabriel. Kill him!_

The hissing would not stop, the words engraving into her mind. They repeated over and over again, over and over again. Until finally,

_"Kill him."_ she echoed back, her tone hypnotized, her jaded eyes glazing.

_Godd girl,_ he crooned, still taking in her blood, tainting her. Claiming her..

_oo_

Dracula pushed the large oak doors effortlessly. He felt triumphant and, surprisingly, alive. The laboratorywas filled with bustling Dwergi, large equipment, and sparks and electrical crackling. He smiled, proud of what he was soon to accomplish. _Soon,_ he thought.

_"Get off me, you vermin from hell!"_

Dracula had been too preoccupied looking around his accomplishment that he did not see Frankenstein's monster struggling to be set free. Many Dwergi tried to strap him down, but it seemed impossible for such small creatures to outman the beast. Dracula fumed, his oblivious mood forgotten. In just three angry stride, he was beside the monster, hissing in his face, "What are you complaining about?"

The monster stood still and firm, the Dwergi stepped away from their master's wrath. "This is why you were made- to prove that God is not the only one who can create life." he said, glaring at the monster. "and now, you must give that life to my children." he said, stepping away and yelling, "Up!" as he raised his hands dramatically yo emphasize his emotions.

The Dwergi rushed to last minute preparations as their source of power was anchored up. "Soon," Dracula muttered, smiling evily

_oo_

Van Helsing could not do it. He could not kill Nathalia buy his own hands. Yes, she was that which he hunted, but he just couldn't. No matter what her wishes were.

Nathalia, sensing his hesitation, swung at him first. He blocked her sword with his own and stepped back when she struck again. She was graceful and agile, like a cat. And quick as well.

He was more clumsy and foolish, his hesitation preventing him from concentrating on his years of training. He did not want to inflict any kind of damage to her. He did not wish to hurt. And even though she struggled for control, she knew that she would not be able to control herself. Yet, it almost seemd as if she was not putting up a fight. She wanted to prove him that she was as dangerous as any other monster he slayed and killed.

"Fight!" she hissed, her emerald eyes glowing fiercely. "Defend yourself!"

Her blows were pushing him near the edge of the stairs, down below. He stepped over and landed clumsily on his feet, looking up to see no Nathlia. His face showed confusion when out of nowhere, he was hit hard from behind. He turned only to be grabbed by his neck and slammed against a stone wall, hard. She flashed her fangs, hissing angrily at him. He struggled with her, her fangs trying to penetrate his ksin.

"Nathalia!" he growled at her. Her wild eyes suddenly went blank, her mouth wide. Se blinked a couple of times, staring at him, confused. Her eyes were only slightly glazed; Dracula still had control over her, but for now she seemed to have come to her senses.

The sword she held clattered to the ground, her hands suddenly limp. He took the sword and touched her cold, pale cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Nathlia," he whispered to her almost soothingly.

"Gabriel," she answered back. "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked, confused. It was what she was hoping for. She could no longer live. She had lived for so long and she was not willing to live with her regrets and sorrows that had happened to her for so long. She was through. And yet, this hunter had hesistated to slay that which he hunted. Why?

"I can't." he simply replied. She held his hand closer to her cheek, enjoying his warmth if only for the moment. "I.. can't bear the fact that.. you'll be dead. It chills me to the bone. "You can't be all evil. You just can't." he muttered. He was unsure himself why he did not wish to kill her. Only, he knew he couldn't kill her. And he wouldn't.

"I'am already dead." she answered. "You will not be punished for killing me. I'am a creation of the Devil, I am tainted. Kill me." she almost begged him. "Please, free me from this empty shell."

"There has to be a way, Nathalia." he said. "There has to be!"

She shook her head. "You will never remember me, Gabriel. I will only remain a forgotten memory of your past life." she said. "Therefore, I'am already dead." she said. And then, she kissed him. Hesitant at first, he sensed, but then she grew more confident and she did so longingly. It was as if he'd kissed these lips before, these cold lips that were once filled with life and love. It ended when she collapsed.

He held her fragile body before she hit the ground. He stared at her, seeing she was paler than ever. _Is she dying?,_ he thought dreadfully.

"Go," she whispered. "I will no longer be burden to you. Go. Now." she said.

He nodded and layed her down gently. "You'll be okay." he whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently. He would make sure Dracula paid for his misdeed, for Nathalia' suffering. For everything..


End file.
